


Mr. Blue Sky

by TroublingLies



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Baddie Sanses are still pretty bad, Blue finds a mysterious thingy, Blue is a bean, Blue is a bit different due to the past I gave him, Blue is high key badass, Blue is just trying his best, Blue is older than Stretch, Blue just wants his friends to be happy, Blue loves his brother to death, Chara just wants their Sans to be happy, Gasters come in a bit later, I clearly don’t know how to tag lol, M/M, Multi, Multiple Universes, So many Sanses love Blue, Stretch wants to protect his bro, Swap Gasters kind of suck but mean well, Too many to list tbh - Freeform, and hides it without meaning to, but he’s low key about it, but they try to hide it, cause they don’t want Blue to be mad at them, first published fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroublingLies/pseuds/TroublingLies
Summary: The multiverse. The vast possibilities of alternate universes may be seen as scary to most. To those whom fear the unknown, it is downright terrifying. To Blue, it sparks a sense of wonder and curiosity.A place to explore fantastic areas and help those in need. A place to create everlasting friendships and bonds.He then finds something... strange. Something that just might shake the multiverse at its core. Too bad he can’t  seem to realise that himself. Nevermind him realising the affections of those around him too.Well, he’ll just take all of this one step at a time. Even with these seemingly new powers and visions he’s been getting.Wait, what?





	1. Dreams and Dust

**Author's Note:**

> New fanfic, who dis??
> 
> I’ve written my fair share of fan fictions but this’ll be my first one ever posted.
> 
> If it’s your cup of tea? Cool! I hope you like it.
> 
> If it’s not? Well, to each their own.
> 
> I hope ye enjoy. :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue has a bit of a strange dream and then gets a little visitor! Dust has a lot of issues, but he tries. Sorta.

  
_“Wake up...”_

_What?_

_“Wake up, young one.”_

_Where am I?_

_“Wake up!”_

_The skeleton’s eye sockets snapped open as he took in a large breath. Why couldn’t he breathe before? Who even was he?_

_He looked at his surroundings curiously. Trippy is really the only word he could use to describe it. Everything around him was varying shades of black and blue, shifting constantly around him._

_He was very dazed, he noted. To the point where he couldn’t tell if he’s been floating here for ten seconds, or two years. How odd. Wait._

_He was floating?_

_Okay, yep. He was definitely floating. Who was he though?_

_He looked down, bringing up his hands to examine them. He couldn’t though. Where were his hands? He can feel them, they were definitely there. But he just couldn’t see them. The skeleton brought his hands up to touch his face. Yep, he can feel them on his face._

_Dream and Nightmare aren’t doing this. Dream and Nightmare? Who were they? The skeleton didn’t know, but he somehow knew they weren’t the cause of this. Whatever this was._

_Who was he?_

_“I’m glad you could join me, young one.”_

_The skeleton gasped and turned around, albeit slowly due to floating. The silhouette of a giant figure could be seen through the haze. The skeleton could see that he wouldn’t even be the size of the figure’s head if he were to measure himself to it._

_“H-Hello?” Woah. Was that his voice?_

_“The day is coming.” The figure spoke. Day? What day?_

_“What?” He was so confused. Can’t he start actually knowing what’s happening? That would be absolutely lovely._

_“You will soon know young one.” Does this figure even know how old he is? Because he sure doesn’t._

_“Know what?” Hello good sir and/or madam, may you explain what the hell is going on? No? Okay..._

_“Don’t doubt yourself.” The skeleton grew increasingly annoyed and frustrated. Was he supposed to know what all this is supposed to mean?_

_“Goodbye, for now.”_

_His eye sockets widened. “Wait-“ Everything went dark and it felt as if everything was rushing pass him. The noise of the wind whipping past his head became obnoxiously loud, he wanted to cover the sides of his skull with his hands but found he couldn’t feel them anymore. He couldn’t feel his body anymore._

_“Wake up...” He somehow heard the voice over the wind, though it was faint._

_“Wake up, young one.” He began to panic. He didn’t care about not knowing anymore, this was all too overwhelming and he just wanted it to stop._

_“Wake up!”_

_Who WAS he?!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blue gasped as he shot up. “I’m Sans. I’m Blue...” He whispered to himself, looking at his hands. He spent a few moments slowly breathing in and out, registering where and who he was. Seeing his hands, he wiggled his phalanges and gave a nervous giggle. He was relieved that he could see his body again. “What an odd dream.” He yawned and got up, walking over to his bedroom window.

He opened the window and stuck his head out, breathing in the crisp winter air. Blue shivered as he gazed out at the snow covered trees, feeling the cold air calm his nerves. He thought more about his dream, the sheer confusion of it all had thrown him through quite the loop. He hadn’t even known his own name, never mind who he even was. Not to mention that gargantuan figure that kept speaking in ominous words. He recalled that he was meeting with Dream and Ink later today and decided that he’ll have to ask Dream about it. He’s seen a lot of people’s dreams, so maybe he’ll have an idea? Blue sighed, this all was so mysterious.

“Why hello Rapunzel. Looking out your window in deep thought I see.”

Blue jumped in surprise and looked down at the source of the noise. He grinned happily when he spotted Dust Sans below his window, giving a lazy wave. “Dust! Hi! What’re you doing here?” Before he could answer, Dust stopped and looked at the air next him. He rolled his eye lights and mumbled something. Blue guessed he was talking to his Papyrus.

Dust looked back up with a tight smile. “Mind throwing down your long ‘hair’ princess? Your prince wants to hang.” Blue snorted and looked down with a mock glare. “Stop calling me princess and you have a deal.”

“Ah, ‘fraid I can’t promise that berry.” Blue narrowed his eye sockets as a playful grin tugged on his mouth. “Then I have to say no.” He threw a little teasing pout at Dust before brightening up. “Sorry!” Clearly not meaning the apology, Blue spun around and walked to his closet. He begun picking out his clothes for the day while humming.

“Wait, what? No, Blue! You’re not just gonna leave your buddy out in the cold are ya?” Blue held his clothes to his chest as he walked back to the window. Dust looked up with a little frown, though he wasn’t upset in the slightest. “Especially after I travelled _all_ the way to this universe to see my _favourite_ Sans...” He sighed, shoving his hands in his hoodie pockets and leaning against a tree dramatically with fake disappointment. “My feelings are hurt. Truely. How will I go on...”

Blue chuckled as he rolled his eye lights, resting his arms on the windowsill. “Are you done yet?” The corner of Dust’s mouth twitched upwards before he continued to look forlorn. “The deception... The betrayal!” Dust wailed. Blue laughed, now resting his cheekbone on his palm. “After all we’ve been through, you do this to me and-“

“Are you done?!” Blue yelled out, trying to look annoyed but failed when he grinned. Dust snickered. “Okay, okay. I’m done. Are ya gonna let me up now?” Blue shook his head to himself in amusement and waved the alternate Sans up. “Come on, you know the drill!” Dust rolled his eye lights and nodded. “Yeah, I got it berry.” He mumbled as he began climbing the tree.

Blue giggled as he moved away from the window to quickly get dressed. He put on his usual battle body, fiddling with his scarf and gloves until they were of optimal comfiness. He looked over to the full body mirror in his room and examined himself to make sure he looked as magnificent as he felt.

After a moment of turning and posing, he nodded in approval, a small ‘mweheheh’ slipping out as he grinned to himself.

“Hey, I’m still out here y’know.” Blue jumped at Dust’s voice and quickly made his way to the window. Dust was carefully balancing on one of the tree’s more stronger branches, grunting as his foot slipped an inch. “I hate doing this.” He mumbled.

Blue smiled sadly as he leaned out of the window. He didn’t like it either. That most Sanses had sneak into his window to just hang with Blue in his room. Though he could definitely understand his brother’s disapproval of the more... _murderous_ skeletons, it just didn’t seem fair to Blue that some of his friends had to sneak around when Papyrus was home.

Not to mention that a drop from the second story with the common Sanses one health, was very risky.

“I know, I know... It isn’t very ideal.” Blue spoke softly as he offered his hand. Dust grabbed it quickly, his other hand finding its way to the top of the window frame. “It’s far from ideal berry. I still don’t get why I can’t just fucking ‘port in.” He placed a foot on the windowsill as Blue began pulling him in.

Thankfully, the debatably sane skeleton made it inside without any incidents. Blue made sure he was okay before crossing his arms. “First off, language!” Dust snickered and rolled his eye lights as he walked over to Blue’s bed. “Second off, you _know_ why you can’t teleport in here.”

Dust groaned as he flopped onto Blue’s bed. “‘Cause your bro would be able to sense a teleport in the house, and then go all nuts over wittle ol’ me being here. I know...” He sneered, moving to sit up and lean against the headboard. “It still sucks.” Blue’s eyes softened at Dust’s annoyance. He walked over to the bed, sitting down on the side and turning so he can face the alternate him.

Dust growled as his face darkened. “Ink and Dream n’ shit can come and go as they please. But I can’t even step foot in your house without your brother wanting to gaster blast me into next week.” Blue looked down and grabbed his pillow, hugging it to himself as Dust ranted. “Aren’t you the older brother? Why do you have to adhere to his stupid fucking rules on us?”

Dust over at Blue with a heated glare, his anger melting away when he spotted the depressed expression on the smaller skeleton’s face. “Blue?”

“I’m sorry...” The swap skeleton’s voice was partially muffled by the pillow he kept close to him. “I know it’s not fair. But my brother has his reasons for why he does things. As someone who has a similar personality to him, I’d like to think you’d know what that’s like.” He turned his head to look at Dust.

The fellow skeleton immediately looked down, not being able to keep the energetic monster’s stern gaze. “Just- I know you hate it, but trust that I have my reasons for this?” Blue looked pleadingly at Dust, his mouth unconsciously forming a small pout.

Dust looked up and twitched as a purple hue spread across his cheekbones. He averted his eye lights, and cleared his ‘throat’. “Y-Yeah, okay. I trust ya Blue.”

Blue smiled, lowering his pillow. “Thanks Dusty!” He moved to sit next to the taller skeleton while Dust moved his hood a little in an attempt to hide his glowing blush. “So, did you come around for any reason in particular?” Blue questioned. Dust grinned as he put an arm over Blue’s shoulders.

“What? I can’t come and visit a friend? I thought you were always the one preaching about friendship and shit.” He teased, poking Blue’s cheek. Blue giggled and swatted his hand away. “Stars. I’m starting to think that you and the others just choose to bring up my marvellous teachings when it’s most convenient to you.” He accused.

Dust gave the expression most Sanses were known to give, a shit eating grin and having one eye socket closed. He looked at Blue. “Wow. It took you a _berry_ long time to figure that out huh?”

Blue gave him a blank face as Dust attempted to keep his laughter in. “You lot are the worst.”

Dust started laughing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ugh, do I have to leave?” Dust complained as Blue nudged him to the window. “Yes. I’m going out and you can’t just stay in my room.”

“But we barely got to hang out.”

“We’ve been talking for three hours!”

Dust huffed out a laugh as he draped one leg over the windowsill. “Well time just flies by when I’m hanging with you berry.” Blue paused and narrowed his eye sockets some. Like always with Dust, the swap skeleton had a difficult time deciphering whether he was flirting or just being nice to Blue.

Regardless, Blue’s cheekbones turned a light blue. “W-Well, as flattering as that is Dust, I really do need to get going.” Dust smirked and shrugged, making his way onto the branch. “As you wish Blueberry. I’ll see ya sometime soon yeah?” Blue nodded. “Of course!”

Dust made his way down the tree before looking up at the window. He smirked again and bowed. “Until next time princess~” Blue huffed as his skull turned into the glowing version of his namesake. “I told you to stop calling me that! I am rather a magnificent knight than a princess!”

“Sure thing princess.” Dust chuckled as he turned and walked into the forest, hearing a flustered berry’s yells behind him.

Blue looked at Dust’s retreating figure in annoyance before smiling. “Silly...” He mumbled before he got ready to visit Ink and Dream. Ink had mentioned another exploration mission in their group chat. Meaning that they’ll have to go to an abandoned universe and check around for anything that would pose as a threat to the multiverse as a whole.

Blue was also aiming to ask Dream about the odd dream he had last night. Hopefully he’ll have some answers.

Overall, Blue was quite excited. As he usually is for any mission the Star Sanses do.

With those thoughts in mind, he excitedly made his way out of his room, ready for the new adventure ahead of him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dust frowned as he appeared back in his universe. He pulled out the knife he always kept in his pocket and twirled it around, examining the blood stains and dust covering it.

He felt bad for lying to Blue. He really did. But Nightmare has been working his nonexistent ass off to make sure their work is kept under wraps this time. Couldn’t let innocent little Blueberry figure out they’re still doing ‘mean’ things.

Dust snorted. Mean was an understatement.

_“You care about him.”_

Dust rolled his eyes at his brother’s apparition. “Well yeah Paps. We’ve already established that.”

_“So do many others.”_

Dust grit his teeth in frustration. “Yes Pap, that’s also been fucking established. Don’t have to remind me.”

_“Yet, as much as you care for him... You keep murdering.”_

Dust’s grip on his knife tightened. “I... I can’t help it...” He stared at the faded reflection of himself in the blade. He couldn’t help himself. He’s been like this for so long and Blue just expects him to stop killing?

_“That’s what you keep telling yourself.”_

Dust rolled his eye lights and huffed. “What exactly is your point here Paps? To make me feel like a piece of shit? A bit late for that.”

_“I’m just saying that you might have a better chance actually talking to Blue about this.”_

Dust snapped his skull in the ghost’s direction with an annoyed expression. “Are you kidding me? Blue would hate me forever. If he found out... He’d never forgive me.” His brother was silent for a while as Dust began walking to their rundown house, travelling through the ghost town of Snowdin. He managed to get into the house before Papyrus spoke up again.

_“I like Blue.”_

The corner of Dust’s mouth quirked up as he dragged the tip of his blade across the wall, creating a long rip in the wallpaper that accompanied many more. “Oh yeah?”

_“Yes. He will make a great addition to our family.”_

Dust chuckled, sitting on the ruined and dusty couch. “I gotta agree with ya there Paps.” His eyes caught a single bracelet on the broken coffee table in front of him. He grabbed it carefully and examined it. It was the only well kept thing in the house.

_“So make sure that he is yours. No matter what.”_

A psychotic grin formed on Dust’s mouth as one of his eye sockets twitched. “Yes. No matter what.” His eye lights softened a tad as he gazed at the bracelet. It was a friendship bracelet Blue had made for him, one that he vowed to keep and treasure forever. “Blue is _mine_.”

_“Nyeh! How wonderful. I love you brother!”_

“Love ya too bro.”

Dust swiftly stabbed the top of the coffee table, his knife sticking up as he let go of it. His psychotic expression back while he slipped on the bracelet gently. Friendship? Not for long little Blue…

“ ** _Mine_**.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue: That was a weird dream lol
> 
> Dust: I like you and you’ll be mine, ain’t no choice baby cakes 
> 
> Blue: Such a weird, weird dream haha
> 
> (I’d like to thank and credit theragingprophet for giving me the idea for that little end bit. They have very funny ones in their story ‘but the greatest of these is love’. It’s one of my favourites!)
> 
> Welp, this ought to be a fun story to write. If ya want, let me know what you think!
> 
> Later y’all!


	2. Magic Mood Swings and Cave-Ins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Star Sanses go on a mission to find out why an inactive and abandoned universe is suddenly surging with magic. However there seems to be something tampering with their emotions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hecc-
> 
> It’s only been a few days since I posted the first chapter and my story has already gotten attention! Y’all are seriously an awesome bunch ;P
> 
> I hope ye enjoy! :D

Blue stood deep in the forest of Snowdin, in a circular clearing. He closed his eye sockets and breathed out calmly. The little skeleton could feel his surface magic pour out into the surrounding area. He concentrated on any movement of another soul nearby.

When he felt no presence nearby he drew back his magic and opened his eye sockets. “Ah! Wonderful!” He giggled happily. Can’t risk any clueless monsters seeing multiverse travelling of course!

With no monsters near, Blue stuck his arm out, his phalanges spread out as his hand glowed a light blue. One of his eye sockets became void of its eye light while the other became fiery with the amount of magic pouring from it.

A white glowing line appeared, from the ground up in the middle of the clearing. Blue grinned and closed his hand into a fist, turning it so his clenched phalanges faced the side rather than downwards. With an echoing rip sound, the line opened up into a glowing white portal, a wave of white intangible magic exploding out.

“Inktale, Doodle Sphere.” Blue whispered.

The portal gave off another wave of intangible magic - this time, a rainbow colour. The portal itself shimmered a rainbow colour, causing Blue to perk up. His grin widened as he lowered his arm and walked towards it. He quickly stepped through the portal, it closing after him and disappearing, leaving only the sounds of nature behind.

“...It’s _fine_ Dream! Jeez, why do you always doubt me?”

Blue blinked when he came out of the portal and straight into one of Ink and Dream’s arguments. It didn’t even appear the two noticed him really.

“Because you always do what you want to do. Which, by the way, is never a good idea.” Dream spoke, his arms crossed. Ink rolled his eye lights, one being a yellow square and the other a blue diamond. “Why exactly is that never a good idea?”

“You don’t have a _soul_ Ink! You literally have no morals to drive your decisions. You just do whatever you deem entertaining.” Dream huffed out. Blue grew concerned. These two have their fair share of little arguments, but this seemed a bit more intense.

Ink growled, his eye lights turning into a red target and a dark green triangle. “So that automatically means I’m not going to do the right thing then?”

Dream borderline sneered at his friend. “That, or whatever you’ll decide will be dangerous. Just because you’d rather we take the ‘fun’ route over the safe one.” He took a step closer to Ink and poked his chest accusingly. “Blue even got hurt one time because of that, and this mission is a perfect example! You want us to go through these caves and tunnels that are _known_ to fall apart, rather than the safe passage through the forest!”

Ink glowered and pushed Dream back. “The caves have an abundant amount of magic surging through them. _That’s_ why we’re checking those out first.” He hissed out. “And don’t _ever_ blame me for Blue getting hurt.”

Seeing Dream’s fists clench tightly, Blue finally decided to intervene. “Guys? Is there something wrong...?” The two jumped and snapped their heads in his direction. Dream looked scandalised and quickly fixed up his clothes, giving a more friendly expression. “H-Hello Blue!”

Ink still looked unhappy but his eye lights softened a bit, changing to a light purple star and a yellow circle. “I’m gonna go get my paintbrush before we leave.” He said with no emotion before turning and walking into his makeshift house / the Star Sanses’ base.

As Ink left, Blue turned to Dream with a worried look. “Dream?” While his fellow skeleton turned to him, Blue took note of how strained his smile was, the bags under his eye sockets and the slight slouch he had. “Is everything okay?”

Dream nodded, patting Blue’s head. “Yeah. We’re fine buddy. I guess I’ve just been a bit stressed as of late. Makes me a little temperamental as you probably would’ve guessed.” Blue’s worried expression didn’t let up. “Anything I can help with?” Dream paused for a moment and looked down as he thought. “Perhaps... But not right now.”

“Huh?” Blue grew confused. So he _can_ help, but not now?

“There’s been something odd going on in Dreamtale. It doesn’t seem to pose as a threat at the moment, but there is the possibility that could change.” Dream informed him. Blue rubbed the back of his skull as his mind went back to his strange dream last night. As much as he wanted to bring it up as soon as possible, he felt he shouldn’t with how stressed Dream currently was.

It’s nothing important anyway.

_“The day is coming.”_

Blue tensed at the familiar words as the mysterious figure from his dream appeared in his vision for a moment. He blinked and shook his skull, ridding the image quickly.

He jumped when he felt Dream’s hand on his back. Looking over to see his curious gaze and gentle smile. “So Blue, how have things been in Underswap?”

Blue smiled and shrugged. “As magnificent as always! Though, nothing too important has occurred lately.” Dream nodded at that, seemingly satisfied with his answer.

There’s no need to tell Dream right away.

It’s nothing important after all.

Right?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blue couldn’t help but grow annoyed at his friends. He understands that they’re both stubborn at the best of times, but the awkward silence that built up due to the two refusing to speak to one another is frustrating. It didn’t help that there wasn’t a single soul left in this broken universe. He wanted to marvel at the surface this universe had to offer but it was just so lonely and _silent_.

It’s not like he hasn’t been trying to get them to talk to each other either. They’ll talk to him, and him alone, just fine but the _second_ Blue attempts to include the other, the conversation is dropped immediately.

However in Dream’s defence, he _has_ tried talking to Ink a few times, but Ink just stays quiet with the occasional eye roll. Blue thinks Dream just got sick of Ink’s sass after the first few times.

“So...” Blue broke the silence, looking over at Ink. “Any idea how many and how big the caves and tunnels are?” Ink looked at him as the trio traversed the dead silent forest. “Not really. It... There wasn’t a lot I could research on this universe.” The artist spoke truthfully.

“It was made by the Creators way before Error and I came into existence. And by the time I came across it, it was long since abandoned.” Blue’s eye sockets widened a fraction at the new piece of information. “How did it stay under the radar for so long? And why had we never looked into it before?”

Ink averted his gaze to the side as he rubbed the back of his skull. “Well... I always _knew_ about it, I just never deemed it important enough to check out before. After a while I just forgot about it all together.” He shrugged.

“Why check it now?” Ink grunted in annoyance at Dream’s question, but answered it anyway. “This universe has always been dead silent. No activity, no magic and no signs of any form of life. But a couple of days ago, a sudden burst of magic sprung from it. The amount of magic made it near impossible for me to ignore any longer.”

Blue perked up, looking intrigued as he started spouting out questions. “What kind of magic? Is it powerful? A Sans? Papyrus? From a human possibly?” Ink looked down in thought, looking like he was carefully planning out his next words. “That’s the thing I’m wary about. I’m unable to tell what exactly is the cause of the magic. It’s like nothing I’ve ever seen before.”

While that made him tense, Blue continued to be optimistic about the mission. He filled the silence with mindless chatter until the three came up to a massive cave opening. The mouth of the cave was almost twenty feet high and formed a semi circle from the ground up. The light from the graying sun barely lit up ten feet into the cave, beyond that was just pitch black. The trio shivered at the gust of magic that poured out, it was almost _suffocating_ with how thick and powerful it felt.

Ink quickly painted up a torch with his paintbrush, using his magic to light it on fire before giving his friends a smug grin. Dream rolled his eye lights at the artist’s theatrics before bringing out his staff, spinning it around quickly and slamming one end on the ground. The other end glowed brightly with Dream’s gold coloured magic.

Cleary wanting to one up, Dream smirked to himself while Ink scoffed. Blue looked at both of his friends before giggling and bringing up one hand, one eye light and his hand glowing with his light blue magic. He’d much rather use the old school method, thank you very much.

“Come on guys!” Blue cheered, trotting into the cave with new vigour. The magic, which had previously felt pressuring and suffocating, now felt welcoming and comfortable to Blue.

He didn’t seem to notice the change.

Though Ink and Dream were beginning to sweat from how stifling the magic was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been two hours since they entered the cave and they haven’t found a single thing out of place. Just rocks and stones galore. They couldn’t even follow the trail of magic any more, the magic now surrounding them completely like a thick mist.

“A-Are you sure you’re okay B-Blue?” Dream wheezed out. The pressure of the magic thankfully didn’t hurt, but it definitely wasn’t comfortable in any way for two of the three skeletons. Blue looked at Dream cheerfully. “Why of course dear friend! Rather magnificent if anything, mwehehe!”

Ink glanced at Blue curiously. He couldn’t for the life of him, figure out why Blue was seemingly unaffected. It was more worrying than weird at this point.

Ink’s train of thought stopped when they came upon a dead end. The seventh and last one they’ve stumbled upon. Dream sighed, rubbing his temple in frustration. “Looks like we’re going to have to double back once again.”

Ink tensed up. “What? No way!” Dream huffed and grabbed Blue’s hand before turning around. “We have no way through, what do you expect to do?” He began dragging Blue away. “This was the last way we could go! The only other place we can go now is _back outside_!” Ink hissed.

“U-Um Dream...?” Blue’s soft voice went unnoticed as Dream turned them around to glare at Ink. “Yes, well we can just go find another cave entrance!” Ink snorted. “Oh, and waste another two fucking hours stumbling around? Let’s just bust through this wall!”

Blue gasped. “Profanity!” He went ignored once again. “You and I both know that’s too dangerous!” Dream countered before proceeding to drag Blue away from the colourful skeleton. “Come on Blue, let’s get out of here.” Blue’s attempted objections fell on deaf nonexistent ears.

Something was definitely wrong with his two friends. They’re usually so nice to each other, albeit a bit sassy every now and then, but they’ve been at one another’s throats this whole time. The thing that mostly concerned Blue was how _okay_ he felt about the whole situation. This strange magic around them was affecting them all to an extreme extent.

Before Dream and Blue could get far, a loud explosion went off behind them. They turned quickly to see the stone wall completely destroyed with a pissed off Ink in front of the crumbling rocks. The broken down wall exposed a tunnel that must have been sealed up. Blue gasped in excitement as his eye lights turned into stars. Dream on the other hand, looked annoyed.

Ink turned to them with a smug grin. “Told ya so Dreamy.” His gaze focused on their linked hands as his grin dropped a bit before he looked at Blue. “What do you say Blue? Coming with?” The short skeleton nodded excitedly and ran over to Ink.

The second he was at Ink’s side, he turned to Dream with a wide smile. “Come on Dream! I can feel more of the weird magic in there!” Dream scowled to himself, frustrated with Ink’s smug expression. “I’m going back. I’ll see if there’s anything important around the forest.” With that he left the two.

Blue frowned at Dream’s retreating form and looked up at Ink. “Do you think he’s going to be okay?” Ink gave an uncaring shrug before walking down the new tunnel, Blue quickly trailing behind him. The two walked in silence for a while before Blue started talking again, the duo falling into a conversation with ease. Ink finally seemed to calm down some, though he was still a bit tense.

After half an hour or so of walking, they stopped for a bit and decided to take a few minutes to rest. “So, the bad Sanses have been okay? For some reason, I doubt that.” Ink spoke dubiously. Blue leaned against the rocky wall and smiled. “For the record, yes they’ve been fine. I know you and a lot of others don’t have much faith, but I really think they’re striving to be better!”

Ink snorted, leaning his forearm against the wall, right next to Blue’s skull. “Alright. But I _am_ gonna say ‘I told you so’ if something goes wrong.”

Blue rolled his eye lights. “Well, you won’t be the only one then.” Ink chuckled at that, leaning closer to Blue. “Well, as long as they’re not hurting you then I’ll play nice.” He smirked, his face now mere inches from Blue’s own.

The swap skeleton flushed light blue at the close proximity. He averted his gaze, only to catch sight of falling rocks. He looked confused for a moment before his eye sockets widened. “Ink! Something’s wrong!” Ink just gave a mischievous grin, clearly not picking up on the urgency in Blue’s voice. “Aw c’mon Blue. I’m just playing around.” He purred.

Blue resisted the urge to slap Ink right then and there, instead grabbing both his shoulders. “Ink, it’s a cave in!” Ink blinked in shock as the ceiling of the cave started coming down. “Wait, what?!” Without further warning, Blue pushed Ink as far away from him as he could before diving in the opposite direction, narrowly escaping the sharp and jagged rocks.

The little skeleton huffed, looking back to see the cave in had blocked the tunnel completely. “Oh stars...”

His friends are acting aggressive and weird, he’s been feeling strange himself, and now they’re separated with Blue trapped in unknown territory.

_“Don’t doubt yourself.”_

And now the voice is back! Perfect. Just freaking perfect…

What he would give for a taco right about now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue: Can I get a taco??
> 
> Ink: *breathes*
> 
> Dream: Ink, I swear-
> 
> Ink: YoU wAnNa gO-
> 
> Blue: Can I PLEASE get a taco? :,c
> 
> Boy howdy am I having fun writing this! Honestly, I’m not sure if anyone else shares my same specific taste in character portrayals, ships and all the works. But if you do then don’t be afraid to request if you want something specific to happen. (E.g. A shippy scene between Blue and another Sans or something, platonic or romantic fluff between characters, etc)
> 
> Love y’all!


	3. Visions and Voices Galore!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue finds something strange in a cavern and like any normal person, he touches it. He unknowingly just set many things into motion.
> 
> Meanwhile, with the Bad Boys™️...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s barely been a day and I’m already posting the next chapter. I’m just real excited to get these out! No promises on how long this writing high will go on for, but I’m gonna milk it for all it’s worth lol
> 
> I hope ye enjoy :D

“Ink no!”

“Ink YES!”

“Stars, are you insane?!”

“Honestly? Probably.”

“Ink, why are you like this?”

“Ink _YES_!”

Blue was seriously considering slamming his head against one of the stone walls. Fortunately, Ink was okay after the cave in. Unfortunately, he is incredibly determined to blast his way through the stones and rocks. Teleporting was already out because this strange magic made it near impossible to do so.

“Okay, give me _one_ good reason not to smash my way through this and rescue you.” Ink’s muffled yell reached Blue, whom was taking calming breaths and contemplating whether knocking himself out with a rock right now is a good idea.

“One, moving all these rocks will create more structural failure and cause an even bigger cave in. Two, you should be getting Dream to fill him in on the situation and discuss a proper plan with him. Three, I’m not in any immediate danger so I don’t need rescuing right now!”

Ink grew silent at his words, getting Blue’s hopes up that he’s finally listening. “I said give me _one_ reason, not three.”

“ _INK_!” How hard would he have to hit himself to get knocked out? Maybe he should’ve just let the rocks hit him.

“Okay, okay. I’ll go find Dream, stay safe alright?” Blue sighed in relief, thanking his Queen Toriel that Ink finally agreed with him. “Alright. You stay safe too.”

Ink left quickly, leaving Blue alone and with his thoughts. In all honesty, he was just thinking of how wonderful it will be to go back home, see his dear brother and eat an abundance of tacos.

_“You will soon know.”_

Blue gasped as the voice entered his head once again, this time making him get flashes of the figure from his dream. He squeezed his eye sockets shut and held the sides of his skull. He got more visions that were difficult to make out. All he could gather was some kind of green coloured magic, the silhouettes of a group of - what he could only guess - skeletons, another silhouette of what looked like a human and then the mysterious figure from his dream, this time smaller.

He groaned as the visions quickly passed. He slowly opened his eye sockets and gasped. Right in front of him was a floating stream of magic. Green magic.

The same one from his vision.

His eyes followed the direction of the stream and noticed that the magic was lighting up the tunnel beautifully. He could only describe the colour as a pastel green. It was quite lovely.

In the back of his mind, Blue knew he shouldn’t just wander off, Ink and Dream will be back soon and they’d worry about him, but he felt extremely enticed by the magic. With an almost dazed expression, he began following the stream further and further into the tunnel. “It will just be for a moment...” He spoke distractedly.

The trail eventually led him to a large cavern. The pretty blue water and glowing rocks on the ceiling convinced Blue that this may have been this universe’s Waterfall. In the middle of the cavern, the stone floor was raised up higher with a some stairs leading up to it, a pedestal positioned on top. Blue began walking towards it.

He shivered as the stream of magic slowly wrapped around him more and more the closer he got. Faintly, Blue thought this wasn’t a good idea, that this was weird and possibly dangerous. The more magic that surrounded him made his doubts fade further away. This felt nice.

This is fine.

Blue walked up the stairs, hearing quiet whispers all around him.

_“You’re so close...”_

_“Come now...”_

_“Closer young one...”_

_“Today is the day...”_

Blue stood in front of the pedestal and looked down with wide eye sockets. A pastel green strip of some kind of material was laying innocently on top of the pedestal. It reminded him of a ribbon if anything.

_“Touch it.”_

Blue gulped and slowly brought his hand up, inching closer to the strange material. As he almost touched it, his glove tips started smoking. His breath hitched when he realised the finger tips of his glove were burning off. He quickly drew his hand back and yanked off his glove. The tips were burnt off, but thankfully it seem to be fixable given using some extra blue coloured cloth.

Blue looked at his phalanges and was surprised. His bones were completely fine, no marks or anything on them. He _did_ realise that he didn’t feel any pain before, having been too surprised to notice at the time. He looked down at the item again, thinking. Blue held in a breath and reached out again, this time there was no smoking or burning the closer he got. With a wide grin, he touched it.

Blue yelped, stumbling back as the material shot up on its own and began wrapping itself around his right arm like a snake. He panicked and stepped back, tripping over the steps behind him. With a yell he fell back and tumbled down the shallow steps.

Not one of his more magnificent moments, he’ll admit.

He landed at the bottom of the stairs with a grunt, letting out a small whine as his left arm ached in protest at being landed on. He rolled onto his back and sat up with a wince. The tingling sensation on his other arm made him look at it quickly to see the strange material wrapped around his arm tightly, though not hurting him.

_“Excellent.”_

The magic that had been present throughout the cavern, tunnels and cave suddenly vanished. As if it had never been in the universe in the first place. Blue blinked in confusion. What on earth just happened?

He finally snapped out of what had been effecting him and hissed, grabbing his left arm gently. It fortunately wasn’t broken or fractured, but it hurt a lot.

This... This is a very strange mission.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ink looked around in confusion, his mind a whole lot clearer than it was a moment ago. He stopped walking and looked over at Dream, who looked equally confused.

“What happened...?” Dream asked, rubbing his skull. Ink’s eye sockets widened as his thoughts came rushing back to him. “The magic! It was messing with us!” Dream froze and gasped. “You’re right! That explains how upset we were at each other.” He grinned, happy that he didn’t feel so angry anymore.

His grin dropped as he looked at Ink. “I uh… Sorry, by the way. I didn’t mean all that stuff I said. Before and after the magic was affecting us.” Ink looked at him and smiled softly, placing a comforting hand on his friend’s shoulder. “It’s cool Dream. I’m sorry too, we were both acting like jerks.”

The two hugged, smiling happily. “I’m especially sorry for bringing up the soul thing. I know how sensitive you can be about that.” Dream apologised again. Ink chuckled, patting Dream’s back. “Eh, it’s okay. No harm done buddy.” They separated and continued walking through the tunnel with spirit.

“What even happened to the magic anyway?” Ink asked. After a moment of silence, the duo suddenly froze and looked at each other in panic.

“ _BLUE_!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blue slowly trudged back through the tunnel, looking at his arm. He tried as hard as he could to take the thing off him but it wouldn’t budge. He doesn’t think he could even pass the thing off as a cutely coloured bandage. It was too spaced out around his arm to cover any kind of wound properly.

Blue sighed, putting his glove back on and thanking the stars that the thing wasn’t uncomfortable. That’d be a bit of a nightmare to deal with. When he put his glove back on, it thankfully didn’t burn as it touched the strange material and now covered the thing completely. He’s going to have a difficult time explaining this to the others.

_“Don’t.”_

Blue blinked, looking around for a moment. Don’t tell them? Why wouldn’t he tell them?

_“They don’t need to know.”_

His face scrunched up. Then how would he explain the magic suddenly disappearing?

_“Say you don’t know. They’ll figure out some kind of excuse eventually.”_

Blue’s eyes narrowed, not liking this voice at all. The Magnificent Sans does _not_ lie! He especially wouldn’t lie to his best friends! This is much too important to lie about. Why would he ever-

_“Lie...”_

Blue froze, his eye lights becoming clouded as they turned a pastel green for half a second.

Well, of course he won’t tell his friends about this. It’s unnecessary information after all. No one’s in danger and it hasn’t effected any other universe. It’s fine.

This is fine.

“BLUE!” Two voices snapped Blue out of his daze. He looked up and saw his teammates running towards him, their expressions filled with relief. He smiled widely and waved at them, speed walking over to them. “Hello guys! How is everything?”

The second he was close to them, he was brought into their arms in a group hug. He winced a bit at the pressure on his arm but nuzzled into them anyway. “Oh stars, Blue are you okay?” Dream asked, Blue’s response just being a nod.

Ink let go and looked at Blue in disapproval. “Blue, why did you leave? Who knows what could’ve happened to you without us there?” Blue grinned sheepishly as Dream stopped hugging him, instead checking him over to ensure he was unharmed.

“I’m sorry Ink, I was just really curious on what else was there that I didn’t think-“

“He’s hurt!” Dream screeched, cutting Blue off. Blue giggled slightly at his friend’s worry. “It’s just a little bruise Dream. It’s fine.” Dream hummed in acceptance before healing the arm. Blue didn’t really think that was necessary, but didn’t stop him.

“How did you two get past the cave in?” Ink crossed his arms, still examining Blue as he answered. “We teleported. Now that the magic is gone, we can use our powers with ease.” His eye sockets narrowed. “Speaking of which, do you know what happened to the magic? Did you find anything?”

Blue’s phalanges twitched slightly. He wanted to tell them. They deserved to know after all, as his best friends-

_“Lie young one.”_

“No, weirdly enough. I just found a cavern with nothing in it and the magic went away when I was exploring. I ended up falling in surprise when I was a bit higher up and landed on my arm.”

Ink rubbed the back of his skull, looking contemplative as Dream looked down in confusion. “So it just... went away?” Dream hesitatingly asked as he let go of Blue’s healed up arm. Ink began pacing, going through the possibilities of what could of happened in his head. “I mean... Whatever it was, it could have either died or moved to another universe completely.”

He turned to face the other two with a serious expression. “There’s nothing we can do as of right now but I want you two to keep an eye socket out, alright? Look out for any trace of that magic. It’s powerful, enough to rival anomalies.” Dream, equally serious, nodded. “Got it.”

It took everything within Blue to not to screech about the thing on his arm, about the visions he’s been seeing and about the voices he keeps hearing. Why isn’t he telling them? It’s so easy to just _tell_ them.

_“This is fine.”_

“Understood Inky!”

He _really_ just wants a taco right now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Nightmare sat on his throne, tapping a finger on the end of the armrest. He felt beyond stressed, having been working nonstop for the past week. Not to mention having to work with his group, that just love to act like frustrating spoiled brats.

He was extremely tempted to go into some random Sans’ dreams and throttle their skeletal neck just to get out some frustration. But word will get out quick and he can’t afford shit getting out now after how hard they’ve been keeping everything secret. Part of him wondered why he cared so much about no one knowing.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Then he recalled a memory. Blue limping over to him after a particularly rough battle between the Star Sanses and his crew. He was having his own issues of weakly staying on two feet, but was completely prepared to strike down the smaller skeleton.

He yelled at Blue to get away from him, cursing him out and threatening his life. Then Blue hugged him. Well, more like collapse into Nightmare but hugged him regardless. It was ballsy as fuck and Nightmare was honestly a little impressed.

The brightly dressed skeleton, covered in dirt and blood, calmly told him that things didn’t have to be the way that they are. That they could get along and peace could be made.

That he believed in him.

One thing led to many more and a stupid peace treaty was made, they agreed to not hurt the other stupid skeletons, and he actually has to go to meetings with the _stupid_ Star Sanses now.

All because of that _STUPID_ Underswap Sans that keeps making him _feel things_.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Nightmare groaned as he heard loud arguing coming closer. The headaches were back. How wonderful.

“Heya boss.” Dust smirked, waltzing in while twirling his knife between his phalanges. Horror trudged in next him, resting his axe on his shoulder. “Sup.”

Nightmare straightened up some and looked at the two expectantly. “ **What did you find?** ” Horror grunted and twitched in annoyance. “Fuck all. The goody two shoes got there before us. Not sure what happened but any traces of the magic was gone by the time they came out.”

Nightmare cursed under his breath. “ **Did any of them seem different? Physical or otherwise?** ”

Dust shook his head. “Nope. Couldn’t even sense anything different with their magic.” The temptation of strangling someone never felt so enticing than right now. So much work for a power that just disappears into thin air? He doesn’t fucking think so.

He stood quickly, his tentacles swaying quickly behind him as a sign of his frustration. He looked at the two sharply and with a scowl. “ **Keep an eye out for it. If you find _anything_ report back to me immediately, understand?**” The two tensed and nodded at his orders. “ **Good. Tell the others when you can.** ”

They left with urgency, not wanting to be in the same room as a pissed off Nightmare. The skeleton sat down, slouching tiredly in his throne. He faintly wondered if he could just bribe Blue into forgetting about him strangling a Sans.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue: Like every mission, I’ll go and report my findings to my team
> 
> Voice: But what if you like... don’t, y’know??
> 
> Blue: Welp, you got me there
> 
> This is probably a really weird story, but I hope it’s enjoyable to read c:


	4. Gambling With a Side of Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue tries to find out more on the strange thing wrapped around his arm and some boys have a poker night.
> 
> Cue Concerned Brother™️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be honest, I half know where this story is going and half not. Every chapter is almost as much of a surprise to me, as they are to y’all.
> 
> But either way...
> 
> I hope ye enjoy! :D

“And so I pushed Ink out of the way before the ceiling crumbled down!” Blue regaled excitedly, waving his wooden spoon around dramatically.

“Wow bro, that’s awesome.”

“Yes! Wonderfully awesome in fact!” Blue spoke, dishing some beef into the taco shells carefully, his eye lights sparkling when seeing the edible glitter in the meat shine. So pretty! “Then I dove heroically out of the way to escape the cave in as well!”

Stretch grinned lazily, sipping some more honey from the bottle. As uncomfortable as he was with his brother going on dangerous missions and travelling the multiverse, he couldn’t deny how happy it made his bro. “You’re so cool bro.” He really is.

“Mwehehe!” Blue giggled, setting down a plate of tacos in front of his brother. “Thank you Papy! Even though I already knew it, I appreciate the compliment either way.” He picked up his own plate and started making his way to the front door. Stretch looked over in confusion. “Where are you going Sans?”

“Just to the basement. I’d like to spend some time down there.” Stretch looked slightly worried at that but shrugged and turned back around to eat. “If ya say so bro.”

“See you later Papy!” Blue cheerfully spoke, quickly leaving. He made his way around the house and to the basement door. Taking out his keys, he unlocked the door and entered, locking the door behind him and climbing down the short ladder with one hand.

Blue stopped and looked around the lab / basement. His face scrunched up at the dust and cobwebs around the room. He really should clean this place up again.

He placed his plate of tacos on the wide desk and walked over to the back. His eyes softened at the big machine covered with a ragged sheet. He gently ran his hand down it before turning around and seeing boxes filled with abandoned inventions. They aligned the wall and had scribbles of wingdings and english written on them.

He walked beside them, examining each invention he could see with a gentle smile. He perked up a bit when he spotted the invention he was searching for. Blue picked it up and set it next to his tacos, quickly plugging it in. He watched with slight amazement as the machine hummed to life as a few lights flickered on.

He was a tad confused on why it looked like a coffee machine before reminiscing about all the times his father would desperately search for any kind of caffeine he could get his hands on. He probably made this during his ‘horrible coffee famine’.

It was honestly just Blue making him take a break from inhaling all that caffeine. It was rather an unhealthy obsession.

The invention was a type of analyser, Blue thinks his father built it to speed up experiments and get results quicker. It had information on most existing things, a rather impressive invention.

So why had they stopped using it?

Blue shrugged and tapped the machine’s screen, inputting the settings he needed before taking his glove off his right hand. He looked at the strange material with some kind of morbid fascination. When he made it home from the mission, he tried everything he could think of that wouldn’t risk harm and yet it stayed on.

He sighed before placing his arm under the upper part of the invention. The place that coffee would’ve poured out, had it actually been a coffee machine. A pale blue light shined down on his arm as the machine began calculating.

Now if Blue remembered correctly, the analysing shouldn’t take too long. Possibly half an hour to an hour, though he could be wrong. He looked at the screen as it calculated the analysing time period.

“Wha- Are you kidding me?!”

Now he remembered why they stopped using it. Four hours? Four _stinking_ hours?! He had to sit here and wait for four hours? He couldn’t even move around the room or anything! He was just stuck at this desk with only his phone, tacos and some random old items to busy himself with.

Blue picked up a taco and sighed heavily.

“This is going to be a long four hours...”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Yo Stretch.” Classic Sans greeted his brother’s alternate version with a friendly grin and a nod. Stretch returned the grin and nod. “Sup Classic.”

Classic stepped back and opened his front door more so, gesturing for the taller skeleton to come in. “Come on in. Paps is over at Undyne’s and poker night is just gettin’ started.” Stretch chuckled as he waltzed in. He spotted Underfell Sans, Swapfell him, Outer Sans and Echotale Sans all sitting around a table in the middle of the living room. Several condiments, drinks and snacks littered the table along with a few stacks of playing cards.

“Yo.” They looked over with variant forms of grins. Echotale Sans - G - waved at the new arrival. “Well look who’s late to the party.” Underfell Sans, whom is usually just known as Fell, rolled his eye lights. “Probably too busy doting over his bro or something.”

Classic snorted as Stretch shook his head. “Nope, actually. My bro was busy.” Outer tilted his head in curiosity. “Then what happened?”

“I took an unplanned nap.” He said plainly, plopping down in his chair. His Swapfell self, or Slim, shook his head with a chuckle. “As much as much as I love naps myself, try not to let it get in the way of poker night.” The edgy skeleton leaned back in his chair, his hands in his pockets.

“We don’t get a lot of chances to do this y’know.” Stretch looked around the table and tilted his head a bit. “Is no one else coming?”

Usually, majority of the more lazy skeleton brothers made it to poker night. One time, some of the energetic skeletons made it and everything went to absolute shit.

That... That was a wild night.

Classic shook his head. “No one else could make it. Well, except Ink.”

“But that bitch cheats.” Fell interrupted. G rubbed the back of his skull with a sheepish grin. “So we didn’t end up inviting him.” Outer coughed into his fist. “Not that he needs to know that.”

Slim brought out a bag filled with gold pieces and plopped it on the table. “Alright ladies, nuff talk. You guys ready to get your asses handed to you?”

With that, the rest brought out their gold and got started, Classic dealing out the cards while making some kind of pun about them not having asses.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I win again losers!”

Stretch groaned as Slim sadistically cackled, pulling the pile of gold pieces to himself. Stretch had managed to lose seventy gold pieces. His brother was going to kill him.

“Fuck!” Fell banged his fists on the table in frustration. “I swear, you gotta be cheating somehow! You taking lessons from Ink now, huh?” He accused Slim angrily. The tall skeleton chuckled in response. “You _wish_ I was cheating. I’m just this good.”

G sighed, rubbing his skull to stop an oncoming headache. “I need a cigarette...” Stretch mumbled in agreement. Classic begrudgingly dealt out the next bunch of cards as Outer groaned quietly. The space themed skeleton looked up and tried to not look like he was about to punch something. “So... How are all your bros doing?”

“Changing the subject from my winning streak huh?” Slim snickered. Fell glared at him before calming down and answering Outer’s question. “Boss is doing as awesome as always. Kicking ass and being cool.”

Slim grinned and nodded. “Same with my bro. He’s been training harder recently for whatever reason though. Think some poor monster insulted my bro’s height.” He paused to take a swig of his glass of syrup. “They’ll probably be beaten up within the next two days.”

Classic rolled his eye lights at the edgy skeletons before shooting Outer a smile. “My bro’s doing great. Alphys and Undyne introduced him to some action anime and he’s in love with the series now. It’s cool seeing him so happy over it.” He grabbed a handful of chips from one of the snack bowls. “What about you Outer?” He shoved the chips into his mouth, getting crumbs everywhere.

Outer shrugged a bit. “We’re at the part of the timeline where Frisk is hanging around Snowdin, so Paps has been playing a lot with them.” Classic hummed, his eye sockets narrowing some. “Pacifist?”

“Pacifist.” Classic nodded in satisfaction at the response. G grinned. “Other than constantly studying like the bookworm he is, my brother’s doing fine.”

Slim looked at his alternate self. “What about you Stretch? Your bro went on a mission recently yeah?”

Classic, Fell, G and Outer all perked up a bit making Stretch scoff a little. They were so obvious.

Stretch then smiled softly at the mention of his brother, before frowning. “He’s... been acting weird.” Slim looked up from his cards with a questioning look. “Weird?” Stretch nodded. “He was fine this morning, but when he came back from his mission he acted more... spacey. The weirdest thing was that he went down to the basement.”

The rest of the skeletons paused and looked at Stretch. “The basement?” Classic hesitantly questioned. G grimaced slightly. “Do you know why?” He ask quietly. Stretch shrugged. “He just said he’d like to spend some time down there.”

Fell hummed in thought before smirking. “Want me to talk to ‘im? Ya know, Sans to Sans?” Outer snorted and rolled his eyes. “You just want an excuse to talk to Blue.”

“Shut up.”

Slim grinned. “If any Sans were to talk to Blue, it should be _my_ bro.” Classic scoffed. “And why is that?”

“Technically they’re the most alike out of all you guys. Both are swaps after all.” G huffed in annoyance. “You’re just trying hook him and your brother up.” Slim shrugged. “Can’t blame a guy for trying.”

Stretch looked at the other skeletons with a blank expression. Here he is, worried over his brother, and these lovesick idiots are arguing. Plus Slim who just loves to mess with everyone and brag about how good his brother would be for Blue.

Classic shook his head at the others before looking at Stretch with a small smile. “Well, I’m sure your bro’s okay. I’ll ask Ink and Dream about their mission as soon as I can. Y’know, just in case.” Stretch nodded, appreciative that at least _one_ skeleton was helping him out.

He’s probably just overreacting anyway. His brother would tell him if something was wrong.

“I win again suckers!”

“YOU ARE _SO_ FUCKING CHEATING!”

And that’s one hundred gold pieces gone. He is so dead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blue sighed as he looked through his father’s old notes. That man seriously over glorified Blue and his brother. While learning to speak a year and a half before the average child is impressive, he wouldn’t say that made him a _prodigy_ in any sense. He swears his father had a complex of some kind or something with how much he would dote on them

He picked up his last taco, happy he’s been able to ration them enough to eat over four hours. As he ate, he looked over at the screen and smiled tiredly. Finally, only ten minutes left.

After quickly finishing his taco, Blue put his father’s notes away, pausing when seeing the child like drawing on the back of the note pad. He remembered when Papyrus drew that. His brother was so proud of it and stopped Blue in his tracks to show him, to which Blue acted even more excited than his sibling.

Blue snapped out of his musings when the machine began making strange noises. He made a noise of confusion, shoving the note pad away and moving closer to the invention. He doesn’t recall it ever making those noises before. His eye sockets widened. The screen was glitching out as lights started flickering. “What? W-What’s happening?” He started panicking as he fiddled with the machine, trying to find out what was going wrong.

Black smoke started wafting from the machine as it began shaking. “Oh no, oh stars. Goodness...” Blue mumbled under his breath.

This isn’t worth it. Not in the slightest.

The skeleton pulled his arm away from the analyser, gasping when the machine’s shaking worsened. He quickly unplugged it, hoping that it’d at least stop smoking. It kept going, the lights flashing faster as the shaking rattled the whole desk. Blue picked up his glove and looked around the room in sheer panic before he quickly dived under the desk, it being the only kind of cover he could get to in time.

He drew his knees to his chest, covered his skull and held his breath. The invention exploded. Blue could see pieces of the analyser and the plate he brought down come falling onto the ground. He released his breath and carefully crawled out, doing his best to not cut himself on any stray pieces.

He stood up and looked at the desk in shock. Soot covered majority of the surface, the analyser was completely broken, along with his precious plate.

He felt a sense of woe at seeing one of his father’s inventions in ruins. He looked at his arm, examining the material with a tiny frown. Well, there goes _that_ plan. He placed both of his hands on the desk and lowered his head with a sigh. He was so tired right now.

A soft beeping and flashing light grabbed Blue’s attention. He looked over to see a rectangular piece. Picking it up and turning it over, he realised it was the screen and the tiny bulb at the corner was blinking green.

His eye sockets widened as he spotted the words appearing on the screen. As he read it, he felt a sense of dread and fear.

_Analysis 100% complete._

_Item: Unknown._

_Magic Level: Extremely high._

_Danger Level: Extremely high._

_CAUTION:  
EFFECTS ON ORGANIC MATTER IS UNKNOWN. GENETIC MUTATION IS POSSIBLE. CEASE ANY AND ALL PHYSICAL CONTACT._

“O-Oh... Oh dear...”

He fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stretch: *Distressed skeleton noises*
> 
> Classic: I’m sure Blue’s fine
> 
> Stretch: Good point. He’s okay
> 
> Blue: Haha, I’m in danger c:
> 
> I just realised that I have a crap ton of headcanons that I just yeet in at random. Hope people like ‘em though!
> 
> Also Slim’s OTP is his brother and Blue, he’ll fight anyone that ships otherwise.


	5. Research, Suspicions and Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue does his homework and finds out more about his little situation.
> 
> Ink and Classic are catching on to things and such.
> 
> And Nightmare is frustrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooo boi! I did not mean to leave this story for as long as I did, I swear. I got a little sick for a while and had issues trying to write.
> 
> Buuuuut, ya boi’s back!
> 
> I hope ye enjoy. :D

Blue paced back and forth in the basement, staring at the thing around his arm. Was he going crazy or was it covering more of his arm than before? Also why did the voice and visions stop?

Blue groaned, not liking his lack of knowledge on this. Speaking of not knowing things, what time is it? The little skeleton had gotten up after being unconscious and immediately started theorising about what was going on. He quickly walked over to the dirty desk and checked his phone.

_5:24 am_

He blinked. Had he really been unconscious for that many hours? Blue sighed and walked to the ladder, beginning to exit the basement while deciding that he’ll just clean the mess up later on.

As he walked around to the house’s front door, Blue took his glove out of his pocket and quickly put it on, not wanting anyone to see his arm. He entered the house and looked around, his eye lights catching a figure on the couch.

Stretch seemed to have crashed on the couch. One leg was propped up on the back of the couch and one arm was off the couch, his hand laying on the floor with a bottle of honey loosely in his grasp.

Blue’s face softened as he walked over to his brother. He dragged his propped up leg down, took the honey bottle out of his hand and brought his arm up. Blue placed the bottle on the little end table beside the couch before moving to take his brother’s shoes off so he could be more comfortable.

After that, Blue picked up the blanket that was thrown over the back of the couch and placed it over Stretch, tucking him in and taking off his scarf. He then picked up Stretch’s skull as gently as he could and slipped his scarf underneath the taller skeleton’s head as a makeshift pillow.

Blue hummed and examined his handiwork, frowning a little in disgust at the honey stains around his brother’s mouth. He gave a quiet suffering sigh before using the end of his shirt to wipe his brother’s face clean. “Silly Papy...”

With a light kiss to his brother’s head, Blue quickly made his way back to the front door. He spared one last look at his brother before leaving with a fond smile on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Why, good morning Sans!” The librarian greeted in a chipper tone. Blue smiled and waved at them. He noticed there was no one else in the library so he didn’t bother lowering his voice. “Hello! How are you today?” They just grinned, holding their mug closer to them. “Quite lovely actually. Not too mention quite awake now that I’ve had my morning coffee.”

Blue chuckled. It is a fairly known fact that the librarian is a bit of a coffee addict. Honestly, when they have to open up the ‘Librarby’ almost every day at five am on the dot, Blue could see how they would become dependent on caffeine.

“What are you doing here so early Sans? Aren’t you usually on your morning run around this time?” They asked him curiously. Blue just shrugged. “Well, I decided to do some research instead. You can never gain too much knowledge after all! Mwehehe!” He gave the flashiest grin he could while doing one of his signature poses.

The librarian chuckled lightly and nodded. “And _that’s_ why you’re one of my favourite book worms Sansy! Go ahead and take a seat, research till your heart’s content.” They waved him off, going back to their own book while sipping more coffee.

Blue turned and walked away, internally thanking the fact that the librarian didn’t ask any other questions. He walked by the bookshelves, scanning every title for something that could help him. He froze when a single title caught his eye lights.

_Strange and Unexplained Magic: A Jump Between Worlds_

He tilted his head. That had to have something right? He grabbed the book, along with a few others that looked useful, and sat down on one of the beanbags in the corner.

He brought out the book from the stack and scrunched up his face. It was incredibly filthy, so much so that he could barely read the title on the cover. Wiping the cover down he could see the author’s name clearly, the book was written by someone named Contandith Rike. Looking at the back cover, he saw a picture of him.

He was definitely a monster. He was covered in dark purple fur, had one eye and four arms. He was dressed in a ragged green jacket and had goggles on top of his head. Blue took note of the slight dirt and grime that covered his fur and the black eye he had. What on earth _happened_ to him?! Why did the photographers let him take a photo looking that ragged?

Despite all that, he had a genuine smile on his face.

Blue shook his head and opened the book to the first page, reading the message in the centre of the page.

_To anyone reading this, whom perceives this book as worth their time, I hope you agree with the truth about the existence of multiple universes. Everyone calls me crazy and refuse to believe the truth, but I have seen proof of it. I have spotted travellers opening portals and such, jumping between worlds._

Blue paused. This Contandith guy has spotted multiverse travellers? He resisted the urge to slap his face in frustration. How careless can some of his friends be? With a sigh he kept reading.

_One day I had snuck into a portal I saw a colourful figure go into. May I take a second to mention how much of an eyesore they were?_

Blue blinked. Was that Fresh?

_Not to mention their strange speech. They kept saying things like ‘Rad’ and ‘Tubular’. I can only assume that slang is the norm in their world._

Yep. Definitely Fresh. Blue couldn’t help but let out a quiet giggle before going back to reading.

_Anyway, that one event led me on a journey throughout universes. I documented all my findings into my journals, which I then refined into different books. Only one other person believed me when I returned from my grand adventure, so I thank them for their camaraderie._

_Enjoy my findings on the strange and whimsical mysteries of undocumented magic._

Blue took a moment to let the words sink in. The author has been through the multiverse? Seems he hadn’t done any lasting damage, if any damage at all. Perhaps he really did just want to document his findings?

Blue turned the page, expecting the index but finding the special thanks section instead. Only one name was listed under it and reading it made Blue tense, his eyes widening in shock.

_Special Thanks:_

_W. D. Gaster Font_

Blue was silent for a second before quietly groaning. Of _course_ his father was connected to all this somehow. He then stopped suddenly, looking down at the name again with narrowed eye sockets. How sure was Blue that it’s in reference to _his_ Gaster? This man has most likely met multiple Gasters during his adventure.

He just decided to ignore all that for now, feeling a headache forming. As he turned to the index, he brought out a notepad and pencil. He planned to write down anything and everything valuable.

His eye lights turned into stars when seeing the title of one category.

_Green Magic and The Material of Fate._

“That’s gotta be it!” Blue whispered excitedly to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Weird?” Classic asked, giving a dubious look. Ink nodded, pacing back and forth as he tapped his chin in thought. “Yeah! You should’ve seen it. Blue was, for some reason, completely fine with that crushing amount of magic on us first off-“

“His magic and the mystery magic could just have a very compatible connection. You know how random those could be.” Classic interrupted, looking bored out of his mind as he sunk into his seat on the couch.

“ _Second off_ , he kept stumbling over his words when we found him and asked what was up. He was all nervous and was sweating a bit, not to mention the twitching!” Ink rambled as he threw up his arms.

“Well... Well there’s got to be a reasonable explanation for that...” Classic struggled to defend Blue’s actions. That did seem suspicious.

Ink stopped and faced Classic. “After we got out of the cave he kept rubbing his arm, and zoning out, and looking around frantically.” Ink’s face turned into worry. “There’s something up Classic, and I swear it has to do with that weird magic.”

Classic sighed and rubbed his temple. All this mystery and worry was just worsening his hangover. “Okay, okay. I see your point. Something’s going on with Blue that he’s not telling anyone, not even his bro for whatever reason.”

“Have you tried talking to him?” Classic question tiredly. Ink scoffed and crossed his arms. “HaVe yOu tRiEd taLkiNg tO hiM- _DUH_!” He yelled, mocking Classic to be spiteful.

“You think I haven’t tried talking to him? He just keeps saying that he’s _fine_ and that we shouldn’t _worry_ over him.” Ink said as he started wringing his scarf. Classic glared at his colourful alternate, not appreciating the mockery.

“This is a tricky situation...” Classic mumbled. “But we’ll figure something out, alright bud?” Ink looked at him, clearly not believing him before shrugging. “I’m willing to try.”

Unbeknownst to the two skeletons, another was hidden near by, hidden behind a wall, and was eavesdropping on their conversation.

_“We best head back and tell good ol’ Nighty the news.”_

Cross didn’t even look at his Chara, too busy sulking to himself. Chara, or rather X, rolled his eyes.

_“You upset cause your boyfriend’s in trouble?”_

Cross scowled. “He’s _not_ my boyfriend.” X chuckled as he slowly turned upside down, crossing his arms.

_“Oh yeah? Well you wish he was, nerd.”_

Cross rolled his eye lights and huffed, opening up a portal beside them. “No I don’t. Shut up. And let’s go.” X snickered as they went through the portal, entering Nightmare’s throne room with the portal closing behind them.

Cross looked up at said skeleton, whom was awaiting his report patiently. “Hey Nightmare. I found out something pretty interesting.” The king hummed in interest, sitting up straighter. “It’s about the thing we’re searching for… and Blue.”

Nightmare blinked before groaning dramatically. “ **Blue? Again?!** ” He sighed, looking stressed, before running a hand down his face. “ **Tell me what you found. _Now_.**”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“‘The creature smiled at me, trying to prove that it meant no harm. I felt a sense of calm and warmth flow through me, but it didn’t feel genuine. Almost... artificial.’ Wowie…”

Blue read through the quote he had written down on his notepad. The book had supplied him with some answers, but also more questions then he had before. He was honestly just happy he didn’t seem to be going crazy, if what this author has written were to be true.

Blue kept going over his notes as he strolled into Waterfall, eventually making it to an empty area with no other monsters around. He breathed out and took his glove off his right hand.

“Okay, okay. ‘The strange magic attempts to bond with those it is compatible with’. Hmm...” Blue recited as he scanned the notes. His eye lights specifically stuck to the words, ‘Fighting with its assistance must be extraordinary’.

Blue put the notebook on the ground before looking ahead with a curious expression. With a swipe up from his hand, a wall of bones sprouted from the ground across from him. He concentrated as one of his eye lights disappeared and the other glowed a flaming blue.

His left hand began glowing blue, to which he sent a blast of magic at the bones. The blast blackened a good percentage of the bones and even created a small hole, though it hadn’t of gone completely through.

Blue nodded at that as he brought down the wall and created a new one. Everything seemed normal so far. He drew in a deep breath and brought up his other hand. As his magic began to glow brighter, so did the material around his arm. Suddenly, green coloured magic began swirling in harmony with his light blue. His flaming blue eye light flickered green sporadically.

Despite his hesitance and shock, Blue sent the blast to the wall of bones. The small explosion that came from the impact caused Blue to stumble back. After getting over his shock, he stepped closer while waving away the smoke. When the smoke cleared, he gaped at the scene. “O-Oh stars...”

The bone wall was completely obliterated, leaving nothing in its wake. The stone wall further behind it had a small, but fairly deep crater in it that was still emitting smoke.

Blue couldn’t tear his eye lights away as he unconsciously began rubbing his arm. He wouldn’t deny that doing that felt pretty good. Almost... empowering in a way.

Unbeknownst to Blue, the material was still glowing brightly. Green coloured lines slowly crept up his radius and ulna bones, only stopping halfway up his humerus bone. The lines somewhat mimicked veins on a human in appearance, though they didn’t seem to bother Blue at all.

A figure near the entrance of the area was hidden behind a stone wall. They looked forlorn as they stared at Blue, saddened by the sight. Spending a moment to examine the short skeleton, the figure then moved away without a sound.

 

 

 

 

_⚐︎☟ 💧✌☠💧📬︎📬︎📬︎ ✡⚐ ☟✌✞☜ ☠⚐ ✋👎☜✌ 🕈☟✌❄ ☟✌💧 👌☜☝🕆☠📬︎_

_(Oh Sans... You have no idea what has begun.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ink: There’s something wrong... There’s something wRONG-
> 
> Nightmare: BLUE WHAT THE FU-
> 
> Blue: Oooh, new magic! :)
> 
> These boys need some communication, but they’re all variant forms of walking disasters that won’t talk.
> 
> Btw, I gots plans for another story in the works ;P Which I’ll post the first chapter of... soonish...?
> 
> Also Blue loves his brother so much, he will even risk dirtying his superb clothing so Stretch’s face won’t be all sticky and gross when he wakes up.


	6. A Glitch, a Parasite and a Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error is insecure, impulsive and a tad insane. The three I’s.
> 
> Fresh is funky, fun and superbly freakish. The three F’s.
> 
> And Blue is just confusion. Somebody let this poor boy live his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like, not much plot progression but feelings happen??
> 
> I hope ye enjoy! :D

Error wanted to die.

Either that, or he wanted to create some bloodshed.

He promised to no longer massacre people for fun, but how many people can you kill until it’s labeled as a ‘massacre’?

“I still can’t believe you invited me over broseph! How wiggidy wild is that?”

His eye socket twitched. “I͖͐͘͜ **f̝̆u̺̗̓̊n̜̉k** in̻͘ĝ̬͉̚ h̠͗͊͜ą̀t̛͕̥͗e t̛̼͐͢h̥͆í̗̻̔š̺ so̫͕͋̄ m͈̃ṳ̌ć̩̱͚͘͝h̙̮͐͝.̲̀” His anger rose when he realised he was censored. When he agreed to work with Nightmare on this project, he _never_ agreed to interacting with _Fresh Sans_ of all Sanses. It was disgusting.

Fresh grinned stiffly and swung an arm around the shoulders of his irritated companion. “I know we’re in yo radtastic anti-void n’ all, but watch dat sicknasty lingo bruh! That unfresh language is a big ol’ no no!” He waved his index phalanx back and forth in front of Error’s face as if he were a parent telling off their child.

Error growled and shoved the colourful skeleton away from him. “L̪o̙ȏkͬ ͊aͤb͊o͗m̆ḯn̏a̋t̿i̇o̻ṉ;̭ ̫Ḯ ̽w͓a̗n̬tͮ ̝tͨo̝ ͨm͈a͒k̻e͂ ̪tͦh͆i̻s̅ ͆q̱u͑iͨc̙k͍ ̋s̍o̓ ̉I̿ ͙c̃a̿n̻ ͥg̼e̓t͖ ̳r̍iͅd͎ ̾o͕f͋ ͚y͆o̼uͣ ̜a̬s̈ ̊s̚ȯo̿n͙ ͕a͔s̈ ̥pͪo͉s͖s͊i̲b͔l̜ȇ.̲” He shoved a hand into his hoodie pocket and brought out a folded piece of paper. “Ï ̙w̮aͦn̤tͨ ͕ỳȍu̘ ͐t͉o͌ ̭t͉e̱l̆lͦ ̒m̂e͕ ͎ēv̥eͪr̂yͩt̀h̳i̒n͚g̯ ͋y̔o͎u̍ ̪k̈́ño̘w̹ ͬāb̉oͣu̍tͥ ̐t̘h̳i̐sͨ.ͩ”

Fresh glanced at the paper before looking back up at Error, a smirk on his face and the word ‘HE HE’ appearing on his sunglasses. “What’s in it for me homie?” Error glitched out for a moment, slowly breathing in and out in an attempt to stay calm. “M͊e̒ ̹nͫo̯t͋ ̓kͣi̚l̞lͣi̓n̆g͖ ͣy͉ǒu̽.̚” Fresh’s glasses changed to ‘HM MM’ as he thought to himself.

He grinned, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Naaaah. I think you can do better than that bro heezy.” His glasses then changed to ‘C’M ON’ as he leaned closer, his grin darkening.

“Y o u  k n o w  w h a t  I  w a n t.”

Error leaned back with a scowl. He grumbled to himself before glaring at Fresh. “Oͦk̟a̞y̱,̆ ̰f̟i̹nͫe̒!̑ ̭I͑’̘l̊l̉ ̭h̉a̝v̻eͅ ̀sͦõm̓e̹ ̓h͆o͕ṡt͂s̈ ͤl̅i̎n̙e̮d͙ ͆u̠p̬ ͧf̝o̍r͑ ̋y͒o̖ũ,͈ ̐p̈a̗r̹a̰s̮ḯt̩e̮.ͪ ͨJ̣u͊s͖t͎ ͯd͐o̙n͔’̭t̥ ͭmͫe̯n͈t͎i̅o̲n̰ ̋t̥h͑i̋s̀ ̉t͈ö́ ͫa̫n̦y̠ón̥e̼ ̝y͂o͂u͍ ͤs̮i̽c̘kͤ ͈ **f͒uͮǹk̆**.̬”

Fresh backed off, his lenses changing back to ‘YO LO’ and his grin becoming bright again. “Cool beans broseph!” He quickly snatched the paper from the wildly disturbed Error and unfolded it, reading through it.

His grin slowly dropped. This being the first time he’s frowned in a long while. “Error...” He spoke, his voice a lot quieter than before and surprisingly serious for once. “What is Nightmare planning this time?”

Error sputtered. “W̮h̖a̠tͭ?ͨ ̓W͔ḫåtͬ ͔a̞rͩe̤ ̔ỵo̮u̻-ͩ”

“I’m not stupid Error, despite what you thizzity think.” His lapse back into his usual outdated lingo went unnoticed by the half panicking destroyer. “Seraphium? Green magic? I _know_ what you homies are doing and let me tell ya something bro bro.” He lifted his sunglasses a bit to show off one empty eye socket and an upside down flaming, floating soul in the other.

“If you guys keep doing what you’re doing, you’ll be in for a **_bad time_**.” Error glared at him, not wanting to show how disturbed he felt at the moment. “Iͤ ̘ḃr͍oͫu͖g̮h̑t̃ ͍y̆o̫u͔ ̯h̰ë́r̝eͯ ͎f̽o̚r̆ ͍i̗nͩfͣo͗r̻m̊ȧt̘ȉȯn̈́,̏ ̭n̆ȍt̲ ͫy̐oͪȗr͎ ̐s̚tͯṳp͖i͆d̰ ̝wͭa͚r̩n̋i̔ńg̿s̮.͐”

Fresh stared at him for a moment before putting his sunglasses down again and looking back at the paper, shaking his head slightly with a sigh. Convincing Error was a lost cause. His face grew blank, pausing in his reading. “What does my main brah Blue have to do with any of this un-groove-tastic business?”

Error looked down with a huff. “W̱eͦ ̙h̩a͔v́e̞ ̉rͤe͓a̰s͗òn̐ ͙t̊o͉ ͂ḅe̒l̽iͅeͅvͧe̜ ͎Bͬl̹u̟eͩ ̥h̝a̲s͉ ̍c͑o̓m̾e̱ ̹i͚n̄t̝o͇ ͕cͮo̰ńt̉a͑c̾t͖ ̃wͪītͥh̎ ͖īt͊,̗ ͚oͬr̊ ̠h̏åd͖ ͑sͦẽḛn̅ ͣi͑t̏ ̉o̚r͕ ͑s̈́ȍm̄e̟t̀h̓i̦nͭg̘.̄ ̝W͖e͛’̾rͪe̺ ̣n̉ǒt̬ ̿cͮo̽m̽p͔l͛e̓tͩe̎l̤y̳ ͋s̼u͕r̠ẹ ͪt̝h̽o̾u̒g̞hͧ.̋ ͦE̍iͪțh̼eͣr͚ ̘w̼a̋y̔,̆ ̉w̖ẻ’͗rͦe͔ ̾k͂e̹e͒p̀iͧn͍g̤ ͔aͯn̎ ̰e͋y͇e̥ ͙s̝o͇c͉k̳e͌tͨ ̮o͌n̳ ̎h͖i͕m̘ ̪f̿o̜r̯ ͤn̼o̗wͧ.́” The glitching skeleton examined the almost upset expression on Fresh.

“W̹ȟy̽ ͬd̰o̮ ̇y͐o͉u͍ ̉c̍âr̈́e͆ ͫaͥn̦y̖w̾ä́y͇?̈ ͍L̬aͨs̻t͔ ̰t̉i̦m͖e͗ ̙Iͩ ͒c͊h͎e̍c̀kͬe̾d̏,͍ ̋ẙòu̇ ͆dͭo̳n͐’̬t̿ ̈a͕c͉t͋ṷa͎l͉l̐y̜ ̬h̉a̩v͎ë ͛ȅm͆o̯t̩iͣo̚n̯s͌ ̻t͌o̎ ͕g̘i͍v̓e̳ ̍a͇ ̓ **f̊uͯnͮkͅ** ̈w̍iͅṭh͚.̐” Error teased, a sadistic smile growing on his face. Fresh twitched, staying silent. Error was right. He didn’t even _have_ emotions, so why was this bothering him so much?

“Will bro berry get hurt by you gnarly skelebros?” He questioned, not knowing why the thought of that made him feel...angry? Murdery? Either way he didn’t like it. The smile on Error’s face dropped in an instant, now glaring at the virus instead. “O͇f̄ ̍c̩o̍ũrͯs̀e̒ ͎n̻o̦t̉ ̚p͔a̎r̓aͨs̹i̿t͆e͕.ͣ”

“You sure ‘bout dat brah?” Fresh immediately interjected, twitching a few more times as he slowly tilted his head at Error. Error wasn’t sure if he was just imagining it, but Fresh’s grin seemed more insane than before. “Now last time _I_ checked, didn’t you kidnap Blue, hold him hostage, almost drive him insane by leaving him alone in your anti-void for ages _and_ hurt him multiple times during all that?” The words ‘LM AO’ appeared on his glasses as he let out a cold chuckle.

“Sounds pretty unrad to me broseph. It’s a wonder why Blue would _ever forgive you_. Didn’t you try to kill his Papyrus? The one he loves the most in the multiverse? Bro! If I were Blue I’d hate your _guts_!” He let out an emotionless string of laughter. “Get it? Cause we don’t got any guts!”

“ ** _S̼̞͒͞-̦̘̝͐̑́SH̗͑U͔͍̾̋T U̥͖͈͌̂͆-̼͘͞ͅUṔ̟̥̭͛̕!̨̅_** ” Error roared in anger, his fists clenched tightly as he contemplated strangling Fresh with his blue strings. He was glitching profusely, seemingly one more major outburst away from crashing.

“ ** _Ś̛̟̠͓͈̳́̆͡H̝̃Ū̞T̡̨̪̽̋̉͝ͅ UP̧̛̞̼̲͕̓͆̑͞ Y̩̐Ơ̱̬̮̏̄Ų̛̛̗̣͇̃̂ A̧̼̖̿̽̿B͕͡Ộ̥̤̉͡MI̡̤̎̆N͕̝͆͛A̳̥̬͚͔͛̾̄̎̕T̞̲̥̽̅͂Ĭ̢̼̦̔̑͝ͅO͔͍͂̇̒ͅṈ̨̢̞̅͛̆͝!_** ”

Fresh smirked, looking like he was enjoying the other’s frustrations. “Y̤õu̎ ̈h̻a̝v̲e̠ ͊n̿-̐n̳o̗ ̀i̽d͆eͦa͈ ͨh̖ö́w͓ ̋Bͣ-̃B̼lͫûȇ ̜f͛e̋eͧl͎sͩ ̪a͇bͩo̰ṳṯ ̈́m͎e̝.̦” Error muttered as he glared at the floor. Fresh snorted at that. “Suuuuuure homie. Cause there’s _totally_ a chance Blue bro would love ya. Knowing my radtastic friend, he’s probs just being nice.”

“P̏a̦rͣa̾s͓i̹t̆e̅.ͩ.̓.̑” Error growled in warning. Fresh was stepping on thin ice at this point. One more comment and he-

“In fact, he pro-bro-bly just feels sorry for you. Either that or maybe he’s just too scared to tell you to go away.” Error yelled censored profanities as he tackled Fresh to the the ground, his blue strings coming out.

 **Funk** Nightmare’s orders. He didn’t care about getting intel anymore, he just wanted to kill this virus and gaster blast his dust until nothing was left.

“ ** _I͈̦̋͘’̙͈̟̞͋̍͐͘M͙͚̗̦͗̅͒̽ G͕̫̭̏͛́̉͢-̘͖̌̋G͔̖͎̞̑̌̊̈Ó̠Ỉ̫͛͢Ń̙͇͓̱̅͊̍Ğ̳̱̠̿͒ T̢̞̘̜̥̿̄̍̄̍O͔̺͑͊ K͈̍-̺͈̭̯̈̀͊͞K̖͍͕̐̔͠IĹ̖̖̂L͙̫͙̑͑͛ Ẏ̢̦̃O̗̣͎͚͋̋͊̀͟͡Ų̡̫͂͋̚!̱̋_** ”

“Ya gonna hafta do better than that broski!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blue sighed, trying not to fall asleep on the couch. He’d spent majority of the day reading all of Contandith Rike’s works. The stack of thick books beside him were proof of that.

“Hey bro.” At the sound of his brother’s voice, Blue jolted awake. “Huh, what?” He yawned and rubbed his eye socket. “Papy?” The taller of the two waltzed over and sat on the other side of the couch. He looked at the stack of books between them. “Catching up on some light reading bro? Just treating your _shelf_?”

Blue rolled his eye lights at the pun, a smile tugging at his mouth. “Just wanted to do some research!” Stretch gave a lazy grin. “Oh yeah? Research on what?” Blue opened his mouth to answer before pausing, feeling a tingle on his right arm.

_“Lie.”_

“Just the author really. He seemed pretty interesting is all.” Blue said casually before tensing and sharply drawing in a silent breath. The voice was back. _Why_ on earth was the voice back? The tingle on his arm was also a new factor in all this lying business.

“The author huh?” Stretch hummed, picking up a book and checking the back of it. “‘Contandith Rike’. Multiverse traveller? That seems bad doesn’t it?” He asked, looking at his brother in concern. Blue shrugged, not looking particularly worried. “From what I’ve read he hasn’t seem to have done anything major. He mostly just writes down what he finds.”

Stretch nodded, looking a lot more relaxed. “Fair enough. I’ll bring it up with the guys and see if they know anything about ‘im.” Blue smiled, appreciating how his sibling is trying to help with his ‘research’. “Thank you brother!”

Blue looked over at the book Stretch was holding and stared at the picture of the author. “The author seems pretty familiar don’t you think?” He unconsciously spoke out loud. Stretch looked at him and then back at the picture, scratching his skull. “Uhhh, not really...”

Blue hummed. He could’ve sworn he’s seen him before. “Oh well. Maybe I’ve just seen him somewhere in the Underground.” Stretch shrugged. “He seems pretty eccentric either way.” He got up and walked into the kitchen, leaving Blue to his thoughts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The glowing hasn’t stopped for some reason. It doesn’t glow through his glove thankfully but it just won’t stop. Blue sat on his bed, swinging his legs as he looked at his arm. He was honestly getting tired of all this. He just wanted his life to go back to normal again, at least as normal as it could be with alternate versions of him and his brother running around everywhere.

When was the last time he made tacos with Cross? Or suffered through Classic’s horrible (but sometimes actually kind of clever) puns? Or trained with Blackberry?

Blue froze and paled a tad. He buried his face into his hands and let out a groan. He completely forgot to visit Black and train with him! With everything going on it totally slipped his mind today. His fellow swap buddy was not going to be happy with him.

Maybe if he just calls him now and go over tomorrow, Black won’t be as worked up about it?

Blue sighed and picked up his phone, going into his contacts before pausing as one of his phalanges hovered over Black’s contact. His eyes slowly looked over at his arm. How would training go with this magic on him? Is it a good idea to spar with someone while this thing is attached to him? If he did, Black could get suspicious of what’s going on. Then again, if he outright canceled training time Black will be suspicious either way.

A portal ripping open in the middle of his room jolted Blue from his musings. In a panic, he put away his phone and scrambled for his glove. Right as a figure stepped out, Blue quickly put his glove on and released the breath he didn’t realise he was holding.

“B̋l̪u͚ē.ͫ.̖.̠” Error spoke quietly as he stumbled into the room, grunting in pain. Blue’s eyes widened, looking at Error’s state in horror. The glitchy skeleton looked badly beaten up. He was hunched over with an arm holding his nonexistent stomach, scuff marks and cuts covered his bones as blood seeped from a few wounds. He limped forward, looking at Blue with a rather depressing expression.

“Error!” Blue cried, getting up and rushing over to him. Error leaned half of his weight onto Blue as the shorter skeleton helped him over to his bed. He sat down with a wince as Blue immediately rushed to take out the first aid kit he kept in his room. The little skeleton would heal him with magic, but that would take a _lot_ of magic with the amount of wounds on Error. Blue couldn’t risk getting drained by tomorrow.

Error hissed as Blue cleaned his cuts. “W̏aͭt̓cͨh̫ ͑i̲tͪ.̈́” Blue rolled his eye lights at Error’s fidgeting form. “Stop moving.” The injured skeleton huffed and stayed still, glaring at the ground while Blue fixed him up. It was silent for while, almost peaceful until Blue spoke up. “What happened?”

Error stayed silent, clenching his fists tightly. “Àrͩě ̣y̘oͭuͬ ̖s͓c͕a̩r͓eͯd͊ ̫o̜f͍ ̰m̓e̾?̓”

Blue paused and looked up at Error in surprise. “What?” Error growled, still not looking at Blue. “Aͪr̘e͈ ͥy͕o͒ǔ ͭ _s͓c̹âr̈́e̊d̠_ ̚o͗f̩ ̫ṁe͛ ̑B̹l̰ṳe̟?͍” The swap skeleton tilted his head with a curious look. “Of course not Error! Why would I be scared of you?” The glitching skeleton glared at him. “T̬ḧ́ên̙ ̣w͎h̝a̎tͮ?̭ ͌D̆o̲ ̊y̪ȍuͪ ̱f̅e̾e̅l͖ ̲ _s̺o̿r̖r̎y͕_ ̾f͚ö́r͗ ̣m̯e̋?͆ ̐I͙sͥ ͑t͙h̐a͉t̖ ͍i͒t̖ ̍Bͦl͑u͊eͬ?̊”

Blue, having finished fixing up and wrapping some of Error’s wounds, leaned back at the glare. His eye sockets narrowed as a worried expression crossed his face. “Error, I’m not sure what’s going on but I don’t feel sorry for you, nor am I scared of you.” He leaned in and gently held Error’s hands within his own. “We’re friends remember? I promised we’d be best friends forever and the magnificent Blueberry does not break his promises!”

Error’s glare dropped, his depressing look back. “F̣r̓i̐e̓ńdͯsͩ.̈.̘.̰ ̹f̏o̦r̭eͪv̆eͦr̠.̬.͌.͖?͎” Blue smiled softly and nodded. His smile slowly went away though when Error didn’t cheer up. “Error? Are you okay?”

Error frowned, hating everything. He’s pretty sure he just got friend zoned. In the back of his mind he knows Blue was trying to comfort him, but he was fucking _livid_. This wasn’t fair! _He_ was the first one to actually meet Blue (albeit through kidnapping him), _he_ was his first au friend and _he_ was the one who’s known Blue the longest!

How _dare_ those other glitches try to take what’s his! They all act as if they have a chance with _his_ Blue. Error will kill them. He will destroy them all...

No. Blue wouldn’t like that. He also wouldn’t like Error keeping him in his anti-void. Even though they could just stay there and be together **f̼̥̈̄o̤͡re̘͓̓̕vẻ̥r̺̩͒̏**. That sounded perfect to Error. So why didn’t Blue see it that way?

“Error!”

Error snapped back to reality at Blue’s call. The way he said it made it clear he’d been trying to gain Error’s attention for a while now. Error’s gaze zeroed in on Blue’s face as he thought to himself.

Blue was his. He’ll make the cute skeleton know that. That Error wouldn’t be friend zoned _that_ easily.

He leaned forward, grabbing Blue’s shoulders firmly and placed his mouth onto the other’s in a gentle kiss. Blue let out a muffled squeak as he tensed up, his eye sockets widening and his cheekbones turning blue.

Neither moved for a moment until Error broke the kiss and looked at Blue, his own dark cheekbones glowing a faint yellow.

.....

**_W͓̊H̢̘͛̈Y̯͐ D͍̬͊̾I̪̯͛͞D̛̲̜̪́̚ Ḩ̬̹͛̓̑E̡̟̿͛ DO̜͈̊̅ T̠̓H̦͑A̡̧̐̋Ṱ͠?̢̩̎̆!̛̩͕̤̄͗_ **

He let his thoughts get the best of him! He shouldn’t of done that! It was too early- He should of waited-

Error, whom was borderline crashing, quickly opened a portal and ran out of the room, ignoring how his sore bones protested in pain.

He stumbled to his knees as he got back to his anti-void, cursing wildly before he crashed and began rebooting.

…He’s such an idiot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Error wait-!” Blue stood and called out before the portal disappeared. He paused, trying to go over what just happened in his head. He sat back down and lifted his hand, his phalanges hovering over his mouth. He was still blushing bright blue as his other hand held his blanket tightly.

This... This was new.

He shuffled back onto his bed and sat cross legged. Hunching over and resting his elbows on his knees, Blue buried his face into his hands. Now he has _another_ complicated situation to figure out. How he sometimes yearned the simple days of making tacos, capturing humans and being blissfully ignorant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Error: You freakish, dumb, loser, parasitic abomination.
> 
> Fresh: Blue will never love you lmao
> 
> Error: *About to cry* sHUT UP-
> 
> Honestly the amount of typos Error’s speech and Fresh’s slang create is almost impressive. Also Error mADE A MOVE! I mean, instant regret but still-
> 
> Now Blue has to deal with strange magic AND feelings.
> 
> Error never did get that intel from Fresh did he? Welp, soz Nightmare. Fresh just really knows how to manipulate people at the best of times
> 
> By the way, if Error’s speech is too difficult to read then let me know. I can change it to something easier on the eyes :)


	7. Two Berries and a Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The berries get in some training time, Killer’s a creep and there’s some mysterious peeps being mysterious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cries in lazy idiot*
> 
> Okay, all jokes aside, I apologise for taking a hot second to upload another chapter. Life gets in the way sometimes and it doesn’t help when one’s home life is less than ideal.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter though! I made it extra long as a reward for dealing with my procrastinating butt! <3

Blue couldn’t help but nervously fidget as he stepped out of the portal. Was he going to be mad? He didn’t seem _too_ mad in his texts...

Blue sighed. Who was he kidding? Black was going to be furious.

The short skeleton walked through the snowy forest, careful to not get attacked or jumped. Swapfell was quite the dangerous au if you weren’t mindful of your surroundings. He made it to Black and Slim’s house, knocking on the door. He barely got a second knock in before the door swung open and he was dragged inside with a squeak. He hardly registered the door closing as he was pushed up against the wall next to the doorway.

Black had him pinned against the wall with a scowl on his face. “You’re late.” Blue blinked and tilted his head. “Yes, yes. I told you that, don’t you rememb-“

“A whole _day_ late. You’ve never even been ten minutes late before.” Black leaned in closer, their faces just shy of touching. “What happened?” Blue ignored the way his cheekbones heated up, opting to give a nervous smile instead. “I’m very sorry Black. The Star Sanses had a mission a couple of days ago and I just had to recover a bit yesterday.”

Black searched Blue’s face intensely. For what? The flustered skeleton couldn’t figure it out. “That’s it?” Black asked. Blue paused, the memory of Error and him came into his mind. Error’s mouth pressed against his own as he held him close...

Blue’s cheekbones glowed brighter as he stuttered and nodded quickly. “Y-Yes, that’s it...” Black definitely didn’t look like he believed him, but apparently felt kind enough to drop it for now. The edgy skeleton backed off and grumbled to himself. “You and those stupid ‘Star Sanses’... Why’re you even still with them? It’s a waste of time and your skill.”

Blue smiled and rolled his eye lights. “It’s not a waste. Ink and Dream train me to become stronger when they can and our team helps out around the multiverse! Also you’re on your own team, what’s so wrong with me having my own as well?” Blue spoke teasingly and mock pouted, making Black scoff.

Black placed a hand on Blue’s shoulder, teleporting the two to his backyard. During their first few training sessions, they quickly figured out that Black’s backyard was one of the safest places to do it. No one ever comes back here and interrupts them, unlike other times when Blue had been attacked by wandering monsters thinking he was an easy kill.

Black walked further away from Blue before turning and quickly getting into a fighting stance, a cocky smirk in place. “Ready when you are.” Blue grinned excitedly and crouched down into his own fighting stance. “Ready! Mweh!”

They spent a few moments examining each other, waiting for the other to make their move. Black suddenly shot forward, reeling back a fist. Blue quickly dodged the punch with a duck and swept his leg across, attempting to trip Black who then manoeuvred into a flip, successfully avoiding Blue’s leg.

The edgy skeleton landed in a crouched stance, jumping to the side when he saw Blue’s fist swinging towards him. Blue huffed and turned, throwing Black a high kick aimed for the skull. His opponent stopped him in his tracks by grabbing his foot. Blue blinked while Black gave a smirk and chuckle.

“So... Are you going to tell me what _really_ happened last night?” Black questioned, twisting Blue’s foot. The shorter skeleton gasped and pulled his foot away, using it to kick Black in the chest. “N-Nothing! I told you!” He squeaked out, his cheeks warming up.

Black grunted as he landed on his back, narrowing his eye sockets and flipping up. He went for a punch to the side of the skull, faking out when Blue dodged and kicked his opponent in the ribs. With a yelp, Blue fell onto his side. “You and I both know how bad at lying you are. Something obviously happened Blue, I’m not an idiot.” Black snarked as he stood over the other.

“I just had a visitor is all okay?” Blue huffed as he got up. Black scowled at that, throwing hit after hit. Blue blocked them all as he continued explaining. “They were hurt, so I helped them out.” Black attempted to move around Blue and hit him from behind, but the fellow swap skeleton was quick to spin around and block the kick with his hand.

Black lowered his leg and grabbed Blue’s wrist, pulling him closer as he spun his opponent around. He held Blue’s arm behind his back and had an arm against Blue’s neck. Pressing his body against Blue’s back, he moved to rest his chin on the other’s shoulder as he spoke. “Who was it?” At Blue’s hesitance, Black squeezed his wrist tighter. Blue squeaked and answered quickly. “It was Error! H-He was hurt and I helped him out.”

Black frowned. “That’s all that happened?” Blue elbowed Black in the ribs, successfully getting him off and turned to hit him further away. “That’s all.” Blue spoke firmly as Black stumbled back and almost fell over.

Black growled and tackled the smaller skeleton to the ground. After a moment of struggling he had Blue’s wrists pinned above his head with one hand and was straddling his pelvis. Black leaned in, staring Blue in the eye lights. “You sure?” He lifted Blue’s chin with his phalanges, eyeing the other’s bright blue face. “Nothing else occurred that’s distracting you?”

Blue frowned, breaking his hands free as his eye sockets narrowed. “No!” He shouted, pushing Black off him before rolling back and getting up. His blush stayed as he drew back into his fighting stance, Black getting up and doing the same.

Suddenly Blue felt his right arm tingle and his magic feel odd. His eye sockets widened as his mind became fuzzy and dazed, feeling the strange magic try and take action. Did it assume Black was a legitimate threat? Blue stiffened as he used his magic to stop the other one from lashing out violently. Yes, apparently, it did.

Through all Blue’s struggles to withhold the strange magic, he unfortunately didn’t notice the usually avoidable punch to his left cheekbone. He yelped and stumbled back, holding his cheek as he whimpered. Judging by how hard the punch was, Blue could guess Black was counting on a dodge to then use his momentum to pull another move.

“Blue!” Black yelled, rushing to him and moving his hands to examine his cheekbone. “What the hell was that? Why did you just stand there?” Blue winced and looked down. “Sorry... I guess I zoned out for a second there.” He muttered softly.

Black scowled but said nothing as he eyed the mark on Blue’s cheek. “You’ll be fine, this should go away soon enough. Be more careful.” He grabbed Blue’s hand and dragged him to the front of the house, not wanting to waste anymore magic on teleporting. “Let’s eat. I made my fantastic and malevolent burritos for lunch.” Blue stumbled to keep up as the tingling sensation on his arm went away and the strange magic calmed down.

He held Black’s hand and smiled sweetly. “Really? That sounds great Blackberry!” A red hue lit up Black’s cheekbones as he dragged Blue inside his house. “I told you to quit calling me that...” The edgy skeleton muttered. Blue tilted his head as they entered the kitchen. “I thought you said that no one else was allowed to call you that _except_ me?”

“Shut up!” Black hissed out, shoving a plate of burritos to Blue’s chest, his face a deep red. Blue grabbed the plate and giggled at his embarrassed friend.

While that was definitely one of their more... _odd_ sparring sessions, it was still fun. Blue always enjoyed spending time with Black. As violent and angry as he may be, he was the only other swap Sans Blue could talk to and hang out with often. Other swap universes weren’t strong enough for casual multiverse travel after all. Despite their less than ideal first meeting, the two eventually hit it off and were able to understand each other in a specific way that no one else could.

Even though they had Undertale and Underfell Papyruses personalities, they still were Sanses deep down. Both had faint weaknesses for ketchup and mustard respectively that they’d rather dust long before admitting it. Not too mention how they’d both rarely get subtle bouts of laziness.

It was strange to deal with it at first, finding out that they were the odd ones out and weren’t just carbon copies of their alternates’ brothers. It took time to get used to but they did it together, then Blue joined the Star Sanses while Black joined Nightmare’s crew and they stopped talking almost completely. It was rough for a while, but thankfully the peace treaty came into play after _that_ battle and they started hanging out again.

Blue looked over at Black, smiling fondly as the other ate quietly, grateful to have the fellow Sans as his friend. Blue set his plate down and threw his arms around Black’s neck in a cuddly hug. Black almost dropped his plate, blushing ferociously. “W-What the hell are you doing?!” Blue giggled and nuzzled the other’s cheekbone, giving a small kiss. “Thank you for being my friend Blackberry. I really appreciate you.”

Black, despite his flustered state, softened a tad. He put down his plate and slowly wrapped his arms around Blue. “Softy...” He grumbled.

“Heh. Cute.”

The two skeletons looked up to see Slim at the doorway, grinning at them. Black immediately broke the hug and growled. “I am _not_ cute.” He spat out, glaring at his brother. Slim chuckled, giving Blue a playful wink as he riled his brother up. “I dunno bro, that was pretty adorable to me.” Slim gave Blue a two finger salute before scampering off. “Come back here mutt!” Black yelled, running after his brother.

Blue was left a giggling mess in the kitchen, deciding to finish up his burritos as he heard crashes and shouts from the Swapfell brothers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Killer would be lying if he said he didn’t feel like a creep. Why is Nightmare making him do this? Why _him_? Suuuuure, Black was the one to distract Blue but Killer had to break into the berry’s bedroom and rifle through his shit? Nightmare owes him big.

His empty eye sockets scanned the room. Where does he even start? He can’t just go and ransack the place willy-nilly, Blue can’t know he’s been here. Killer decided to start off with the simple stuff. He walked over to the bed and looked around it, lifting the pillow to see if there was anything underneath it or even in the pillow case itself. He took note of the stuffed bunny plushy on the bed as well. “...Cute.”

He got down and looked under the bed, wishing he could just stay on the floor and sleep. What is he even supposed to be looking for? ‘Evidence that Blue has had contact with the thing’ Nightmare said, ‘It’ll be easy’ Nightmare said. What would Blue even have around as ‘evidence’ anyway?

Seeing nothing under the bed, Killer sighed and got up. He looked around Blue’s computer desk before walking to the closet, moving clothes side to side. He groaned and shut the door. “I’m gonna annoy the shit out of Nightmare when I get back...”

He suddenly heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He cursed out quietly and looked around for a hiding place. He quietly moved into the closet, making sure the clothes hid him and that there was a tiny gap in the door for him to peak out of. Stretch walked into the room, glancing around in slight confusion and looking like he just woke up.

He stood there for a moment before walking over to Blue’s bed, sitting down on it as he grabbed a framed photo of the bedside table. He gave a somber smile as gazed at the photo. The tall skeleton then put the photo down after a few more moments, glancing at it one more time as he stood up. Fortunately for Killer, Stretch left the room and closed the bedroom door.

The tense skeleton waited a few more moments before sighing in relief and making his way out. His skull snapped at the sound of something falling. The framed photo that Stretch picked up had fallen off the bedside table, obviously having been put down unsteadily on the edge of the table.

Killer walked over, kneeled down and picked it up, examining the picture carefully. Blue was younger in this photo. Killer wasn’t too sure, but he’d guess around ten. Blue was holding a younger Stretch, both smiling widely at the camera. Next to them was their Gaster, crouched down and had an arm wrapped around Blue as he gave a happy grin. Killer couldn’t help but study the Gaster. The swap one was different from the usual ones.

He still had the same cracks on his skull, the same body structure and holes in his hands but that was some of the only similarities. His right eye light was orange while the other was blue, he had a dark hooded cloak on and he seemed a lot more cheerful. Killer hummed to himself, curious on what actually happened to their Gaster. Who was he swapped with? Was he still around?

He should actually get around to asking Blue about that. In theory, he _could_ ask Black considering he’s a swap as well, but he wanted to deal with that bratty guy as little as possible.

Killer continued staring at the photo until something caught his eye lights. Looking right under the frame, the carpet looked off. Right where the floor met the wall, the carpet looked torn in a really subtle way. He slowly put the photo back and moved under the table. Grabbing the torn carpet and pulling, his eye sockets widened when it easily came loose. “The hell...?”

Pulling back the carpet, Killer spotted some loose floorboards underneath. He quietly picked up the wood to see a small wooden box in the hollow space underneath the floorboards. “Oh Blueberry... What’re you hiding?”

Killer grabbed the box and moved to sit on the bed, placing the box on his lap before lifting the lid. The things inside peaked his interest. There was a small book with a baby blue front and back cover, though no words were on it. He picked it up and hesitated before setting it down beside him, deciding to check it out last.

He looked back and noticed a glowing echo flower, picking it up by the stem. What on earth? How was this thing still alive? It wasn’t in any soil or anything. Killer shrugged and poked it, listening to the words that had been spoken to it.

_“I’m sorry for not being there for you. I love you both so much.”_

Killer frowned. That voice was somewhat familiar but also really not in a way. He grew uncomfortable, feeling as though that message was too personal to Blue for Killer to just listen to without permission. He shook his head and put the flower down on his other side. He looked back to see a folded note. Picking it up, he risked a glance at the words. Seeing no mention of Seraphium he immediately folded it and put it back, not wanting to intrude on Blue’s privacy more than he needed to.

There were only three photos left in the box. He picked up the first one and made a noise of confusion. It was a blurry picture of a figure standing over a river. Why did Blue have this? Better yet, _why_ was it in his little secret box? Why was _this_ so important of all things?

He decided to ignore this for now, picking up the second photo instead. It was Stretch as a baby, sleeping in a crib with an orange binky in his mouth and a matching orange blanket covering his body. The corner of Killer’s mouth twitched upwards. Cute.

Placing the photo aside, he picked up the last one and choked on air the second he saw it, feeling his cheekbones heat up. It was a photo of Blue, not too much younger than he is now, and sitting in what seemed to be a lab. He wore a slightly oversized lab coat with a grey shirt underneath. He had big circular, blue rimmed glasses that obviously had to be taped to the sides of his skull. Younger Blue had a small and nervous smile on as he shyly looked at the camera, blushing bright blue.

_He looks adorable!_

Killer doesn’t squeal. He doesn’t. But if he _did_ , he probably would’ve been caught by how loud he would be. He ran a hand down his face, feeling how warm his cheekbones were from his magic. Despite knowing he was alone, Killer looked around to see if anyone was there. Seeing no one, he grabbed his phone from his pocket and snapped a picture of the photo quickly before putting his phone back.

Taking one more look at the photo, he then put everything back in the box except the book. Setting the box down next to him, he picked up the book and opened it to the first page.

_If found please return to,_

_Sans Font / Blueberry please!_

“Huh...” Killer muttered. So this is like his diary then? Flipping through the book, he could in fact confirm it was a diary of sorts. He skimmed through it, not wanting to snoop too much and paused when he got to a page titled ‘Nightmare’s Crew’. Spotting his name on the page, along with some more pages afterwards. Okay. He may not want to snoop through more of Blue’s stuff than necessary, but what’s the harm in reading what your crush- friend thinks about you?

He looked through more pages until he found something about ‘weird green magic’ and after checking how recent this was and how it was written right after the Star Sanses last mission, he knew it was what he was looking for. Killer smirked and tucked the small book into his pocket before putting the box back where it was. He stood and made sure everything looked untouched before heading to the window.

He ended up getting some stuff out of this creep mission so he’ll spare Nightmare for now. That, and he’ll apologise to Blue if the cutie ever managed to trace this back to him.

God, that photo of him is so cute.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A figure slowly trudged up to an old house, their mind swimming with thoughts and worries. They hesitated as they got to the front door, eventually mustering up the courage to knock.

The owner of the house opened the door and gasped. “Oh... I didn’t expect to see you today...” The figure responded back, making the owner chuckle softly. He gestured for the figure to come in. “It definitely has been a while since we’ve seen each other. Come in, come in.” The figure nodded and walked in, following the other to the kitchen.

The figure sat down at the kitchen table, commenting on the appearance of the house. “You think? It _did_ take a long time to build, but I definitely think it turned out amazing.” The owner spoke, looking around his house in pride. “You’re right about it needing a new coat of paint though... Tea?”

After making some tea, the owner sat down across from the figure and placed two cups down. “So...” The owner started. “What brings you around? It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you old friend.” At the figure’s explanation the owner frowned, looking worried. “Really? I didn’t think that was possible... and to Sans as well? How ever did that happen?”

The figure explained a bit more on the matter, telling the other what they know. The owner hummed with interest. “And have you spoken to him about this?” The figure hesitated before shaking their head. “When... When was the last time you spoke to him?” The figure lowered their head, muttering something with sadness.

The owner sighed, running a hand down his face. “Oh dear friend... Does he even know what’s happening?” The figure shook their head again. “...I can’t say I approve of your decisions regarding this matter.” The figure nodded in resigned agreement, weakly muttering their apologies. “I’m not the one you should be apologising to. You know that right?”

The figure agreed, speaking a bit more before the owner cut them off by holding up his hand. “Alright, alright. We can talk about that later. For now, we should discuss what we should do about Sans.” He gave the figure a determined expression and placed his hand on the table.

“Here’s what I know about Seraphium...”

 

 

 

 

  
❄☟✌☠😐 ✡⚐🕆 👍⚐☠❄✌☠👎✋❄☟📪︎ 💣✡ ☞☼✋☜☠👎📬︎ ✋︎ 👍✌☠ ⚐☠☹✡ ☟⚐🏱☜ ☞⚐☼ ❄☟☜ 👌☜💧❄ ☞☼⚐💣 ☠⚐🕈 ⚐☠📬︎📬︎📬︎

_(Thank you Contandith,︎ my friend.︎ I︎ can only hope for the best from now on.︎.︎.︎)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black: How does one flirt in ‘oblivious idiot’?
> 
> Blue: Wait, what?
> 
> Black: Nothing :)
> 
> Holy heck, Blackberry literally has no chill. He’s like ‘FLIRT FIRST, THINK LATER’. I hope people like the insights of Blue’s life I sprinkled in and don’t mind the headcanons I have for the swap bois! Also Killer is so soft for nerdy Blue, ngl.


	8. Dear Diary and Dear Old Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare invades one’s privacy and is a jealous angry boi.
> 
> Classic gets to visit some peeps and realises he doesn’t know as much as he thought he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was high key fun to write. Probably because I love describing my own headcanons and stuff :P
> 
> Also, I was told that the wingdings in this story was difficult to translate/read so I’ve edited it to have the words underneath in brackets.
> 
> Didn’t have much success trying to fix it lol
> 
> I hope ye enjoy! :D

If Nightmare had blood vessels, they would have absolutely burst by now with all these frustrations and stressors surrounding him. How he misses the days where he could go on a rampage through universes with reckless abandon.

He was fortunate enough to have a small break and not have to talk to anyone for the moment. Just him, in his room with Blue’s diary. Despite this technically being ‘work’ he was having a delightful time reading what Blue thought about him. Even this little excerpt right here!

_Nightmare visited my dreams last night. Instead of turning them into horrifying nightmares like everyone told me he would, he just talked to me. We had a rather lovely time! Like I suspected, he’s a lot nicer than all those silly rumours let on._

Great to know all his efforts to look good in front Blue weren’t going to waste. He’ll admit, he got distracted. He went from skimming through the book to reading every page that mentioned him. Blue’s tendency to compliment everyone did wonders to Nightmare’s ego that’s for sure.

Did Nightmare feel guilty for ruining Blue’s privacy like this? A little. Did he regret it? Well...

_Nightmare had apologised for keeping me prisoner that one time! How sweet is that? He even gave me a pretty flower as an apology gift! I’m so glad we’re friends now._

No. As of right now, he regrets nothing.

Nightmare spent more time reading through the diary and jotting down anything important on his notepad. Whether it was important to his work or to his personal life didn’t really matter, he wrote down anything that applied to either.

Eventually he managed to make it to the more recent entries and sat up straighter.

_I found something weird when I was separated from Inky._

Nightmare scoffed. Stupid nickname for the stupid artist. He wasn’t jealous, shut up.

_It was in a strange cavern. It felt like it was almost calling me towards it. I kept hearing the voices, which were getting louder at the time. The visions stopped for the moment though._

Nightmare hummed as he kept reading intently. Looks like he found exactly what he was looking for. He scanned the words carefully, mumbling to himself. “ **Green magic... Strange material huh? Oh? Lying to your friends Berry? How unlike you...** ” His eye sockets narrowed, reading what happened after their mission. “ **The basement. Odd but alright... Library... Research... Training in Waterfall? Hmm...** ” He was finding so much valuable information in this thing, it was a goldmine. While Blue didn’t go into specific detail about this thing effecting him, he wrote down enough for Nightmare to begin planning around the swapped skeleton.

“ **Okay, he borrowed a bunch of books to do some research... Yada, yada, yada... Went to his room, portal appeared and Error came in- Error visited Blue? Alright... Fixed up his wounds... Then Error kissed Blu-** “ Nightmare froze. His grip on the small book tightened as he reread the excerpt with a scowl.

_I’m not sure if I said something wrong, his glitching worsened when I reassured him that we were friends and that I didn’t hate him nor was I scared of him. He zoned out as I kept trying to gain his attention._

_Suddenly he focused back onto me with a frightening glare. It didn’t scare me. I would never be scared of him. However it didn’t seem like the glare was aimed at me, I was more worried than anything else at that point._

_He then let out an almost animalistic growl and took ahold of my shoulders before leaning in._

_...He kissed me._

_After he broke the kiss, he opened a portal and left. He looked as though he were crashing._

Nightmare growled. So Error finally made a move huh? The king of nightmares felt his anger grow quickly, barely able to contain it the more he thought about that glitchy skeleton kissing what was Nightmare’s. He breathed in and out slowly in an attempt to calm himself. When his temper went back down to a manageable state, he kept reading.

_It’s all so confusing. My main question is, am I really that oblivious? To not notice someone’s feelings?_

Nightmare managed to let out a quiet chuckle and shook his head in amusement. “ **Yes you are Blue. Much more than you could imagine.** ”

_I’m worried about Error. He just ran off and didn’t give me a chance to speak. Honestly, I don’t even know what I would’ve said. With everything going on my mind is just all scrambled. I’m unsure of how to think and feel._

_Is it bad that I keep thinking about it? The way it felt? The fact that it was actually quite... nice?_

“ **SON OF A BITCH!** ” Nightmare roared as he threw the book across the room and at a wall. His anger returning tenfold and jealousy clouding his mind. Blue liked it? He fucking _liked it?_ Nightmare stood and began pacing back and forth, contemplating his options.

He couldn’t kill Error. That was a given. The destroyer was much too powerful and it would ruin all of Nightmare’s plans if he got caught suddenly killing someone. Not too mention Error _is_ a very useful ally that Nightmare couldn’t afford to lose at the moment. Ugh. If he _did_ do anything to Error out of jealousy it would look pretty bad for his image.

He thought about talking to Error. What would he even say? He’d most likely lash out and that argument would definitely not go well. What should he do about Blue?

Nightmare shook his head and stopped his pacing. He was getting _way_ off track. Focus! Seraphium’s cavern. Blueberry found Seraphium’s cavern and is now in contact with their magic. It wasn’t written down exactly how Blue was connected to all of this, but this was a big step closer to recovering what was left of his plan. He just needed to get someone to find physical proof on Blue. He couldn’t let all these _feelings_ distract him now. They already stopped him from just taking Blue, interrogating him and possibly killing him to get the magic. It would be so easy to do that, but he just _had_ to feel these disgusting emotions.

He’ll forget about Error kissin- Ugh. Error doing something that wasn’t _required_ of him. It’s something he can deal with at a later date. He’ll also move all this love business with Blue on the back-burner. It... It isn’t important and it isn’t needed. It was a distraction that only the weak would fall for. Unlike his brother, he wasn’t weak. He _doesn’t_ get distracted by trivial things like love, he _doesn’t_ let emotions effect his work ethic, he _doesn’t_ let anyone get the way of his plans and Blue _isn’t_ an exception of that!

.....

He faintly wondered what it would be like to kiss Blue.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Classic yawned as he sunk lower into the couch he was sitting on. He was so warm... Nice and comfy. When last did he sleep? A couple of hours ago he thinks. Well, another nap wouldn’t hurt. He started dozing off.

“Classic!”

He snorted awake and looked around in a daze. “What, what? I wasn’t sleeping. What’s happening?” He mumbled frantically. He heard Dream groan in frustration while Ink and G snickered to themselves.

The four of them had gathered in G’s house to have a little meeting. They’d discussed the odd actions of Nightmare’s crew and Blue’s strange behaviour as of late. Dream rubbed his temple and sighed, giving Classic an annoyed look. “Classic, quit falling asleep. I asked you if you‘re ready to go.”

Classic hummed in thought. Due to the abundance of questions and the lack of answers for everything they decided to take extra measures to get the answers they wanted. Was he ready to see him again? Nope. Was he going to do it anyway? Yes he was.

“Yeah, I guess. You guys sure you have enough magic to get me in _and_ bring me back? I don’t really fancy being stuck there as well y’know.” Ink rolled his eye lights. “We have more than enough, as long as you don’t spend an hour there or anything.” Classic nodded and got up, stretching and readying himself in the middle of the living room.

“Ya ready?” G asked, flexing his phalanges as his yellow magic slowly formed around his hands. “Nope.” Classic said plainly. “Don’t care!” Ink yelled, quickly painting up a grey portal and shoving Classic in with a laugh. “Good luck!” Classic let out a string of curses aimed at Ink while landing on the other side of the portal.

He groaned and got up as the portal closed behind him, rubbing the back of his skull. He was going to kill Ink when he gets back. Classic looked up, his eye sockets widening at the sight before him. The whole place was dark with the ‘ground’ being completely black, turning into a dark grey as it reached the ‘sky’. The whole place looked endless and random white spaces were scattered around. There was a low, humming and quiet but consistent static noise. Thankfully it wasn’t overbearing and it stopped the place from being dead silent, but it wasn’t the most pleasant of noises. Was this really what the void had become since he’d last visit? Was he in the right place?

He spotted different Gasters walking around, talking to one another and looking into the white spaces. Yep. He was definitely in the right place. Classic breathed out quietly and slowly walked forward, looking around. He couldn’t help but feel nervous as different Gasters looked over at him. None approached, they just stared at him in sadness with a hint of hope that would quickly die.

One stood in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. The Gaster looked hopeful as his hands moved while shaking slightly, spelling out something.

_Son? Is that you?_

Classic gave a weak grin. “Yeah dad. Been a while huh? Didn’t mean to stop visiting for so long, just had-“ He was cut off by his father bringing him into a hug. Classic relaxed and hugged back, patting his dad’s back. “Love ya too pops.” Gaster broke the hug and leaned back, flicking Classic’s head while giving him a look of disapproval. Classic ducked his head sheepishly. “Right, right. Sorry it’s been so long since I’ve last visited but you know how difficult it is to get here. Takes a lot of magic.”

Gaster rolled his eye lights and signed to Classic with a small smile.

_How are you and Papyrus doing?_

Classic smiled happily. “We’ve been doing great pops. Paps is doing awesome in his royal guard training like always and I’ve been having great naps lately.” Gaster gave a silent chuckle. Classic rubbed the back of his skull and looked up at his dad curiously. “Say dad... Why aren’t ya speaking? You know I understand wingdings just fine.”

Gaster winced and hesitated before signing his answer.

_We’re not sure why but it has grown quite difficult to speak. The void seems to be restricting most of our abilities to properly speak. Luckily it hasn’t been too much of an issue. We all know sign language just fine._

Classic frowned. Why was the void doing that? Gaster just shrugged and proceeded to sign again.

_Why did you come here son? You and I both know it wasn’t just to visit your old man._

“Whaaaaat? Pfft, dad c’mon! I’m your son. Why would I ever, _ever_ have an ulterior motive to visit my amazing, kind and intelligent father?”

_Sans._

“Okay, you got me. I need to ask Underswap Gaster a couple of questions.” Classic admitted quickly and with a sheepish grin. Gaster’s amused smile dropped.

_Sans. Do you know anything about Underswap aside from the basics?_

Classic grew confused at this. “Whadda ya mean pops?” Gaster turned his head to glance behind him for a moment before looking back at Classic and signing.

_Come with me._

He turned and began walking away, Classic speed walking to catch up. He still noticed the looks he got from other Gasters. “Dad... Why do the other you’s keep looking at me like that?” Gaster looked around with a somber expression.

_The number of Sanses and Papyruses that visit has decreased as of late due to how much magic it takes to travel here. They see you and hope it’s their Sans visiting. Excuse them for being a tad disappointed._

Classic nodded, a melancholy expression on his face. He and the others were working their nonexistent asses off to bring their dads back but it was a painfully slow process and it was pretty tough on everyone. When Classic zoned back in, his father put a hand on his shoulder to stop his movement. The short skeleton blinked and looked up. Instead of seeing another Gaster in front of him, it was a hooded figure of which he couldn’t see the face of.

“Wait. River Person?” Classic asked in surprise. What were they doing here? They just chuckled quietly. “Not the first time someone’s called me that. Most likely won’t be the last.” Classic couldn’t figure out their gender for the life of him, between their pitch and how softly they were whispering it was impossible to tell.

“I don’t go by that title. I prefer Royal Scientist thank you very much. Rivers were more of my universe’s Gaster’s thing.” They whispered before chuckling again, shuffling in their cloak. Classic shook away his surprise. Gaster and the River Person were swapped with one another? For some reason he just didn’t think Gaster would be changed from his role, regardless of the universe. “...So you were the Underswap royal scientist?”

“Yes.”

“And the one who fell into the void after the accident?”

“Yes.”

“And the one who had- Er... Underswap Papyrus as your lab assistant?”

“Sans actually. You know, you should do your homework and brush up on your Underswap knowledge. The lack of awareness is almost worrying at this point.” Classic flushed in slight embarrassment. As the original Sans, he liked to make sure he knew what happened to the different universes in depth. At least the stable ones. However he only just realised how much he _didn’t_ know about the swap universes. Blue was the oldest?

Classic’s father shook his head, smirking as he signed to the Royal Scientist.

_Would you believe some of them fancy Underswap Sans? Doesn’t seem like they have even learned much about him._

The Royal Scientist let out a snort, bending down slightly as they laughed. Classic huffed, crossing his arms. Of _course_ his dad still attempts to embarrass him. The Royal Scientist shook their head and looked back at Classic. “Alright, there was something you wanted to ask me Undertale Sans?”

Classic nodded. “Do you or anyone else here know about some strange green magic? Something that would effect someone’s actions and such?” The Royal Scientist stilled while Gaster shook his head and signed to his son.

_Not that I know of. There are cases of that sort of thing happening in other universes but I haven’t personally experienced anything of the kind._

Classic nodded at his dad before looking expectantly at the Royal Scientist. They turned their head to look away for a moment before facing Classic again. “I had a friend who tampered with what you might be referring to.” Classic perked up. “A friend?” They nodded, shuffling restlessly as they reminisced. “They worked with my Gaster and I. Though they weren’t really a scientist, they brought in a lot of resources for us to use and work on.”

They sighed quietly. “I’m afraid I don’t have much information for you, but I know who might. My dear old friend...” Classic nodded as they supplied the name and committed it to memory. The skeleton decided this will probably be all he can get for now and decided he should take his leave. The others will get annoyed if he takes too long.

“Before you go...” The Royal Scientist started. “May I ask, why did you come to me? Your inquiry could apply to anyone here.” They tilted their head curiously. Classic scratched the back of his skull, averting his eye lights. “Well, I mostly wanted to talk to Blue’s dad. Kinda break the news that his son might be in some form of trouble. You probably don’t care too much though so I’m sorry for bothering you.”

The Royal Scientist stiffened at that. “You assume I don’t care about my previous lab assistant?” Classic blinked at their cold tone. “I’m sorry...?” They huffed and shook their head. “Sans, my Sans, was one of my best friends’ sons. The child was like a nephew to me along with his brother. If he is in danger then of course I will care over his wellbeing. Especially after what his father did.”

“What his father did?” Classic questioned. The Royal Scientist grew silent for a moment. “Tell me if anything happens to Underswap Sans. Good luck.” With that they turned and walked off, walking over to another hooded figure. This one had a red tint to their cloak. Swapfell Riv- Royal Scientist?

Classic exhaled a tired breath and looked up at his dad. “Well pops, as much as I wanna hang around I should probably head back.” His father who’d been staring the Royal Scientists with a frown, tore his eye lights away and looked back at Classic with a soft smile.

_It was wonderful seeing you again son. Try visiting sooner next time okay?_

Classic nodded with a grin and opened a portal behind him. He hugged his father, grinning wider when he felt a kiss being placed on top of his skull as Gaster hugged back. “I’ll try. And I’ll try bringing Papyrus next time. Love ya dad.” They separated and Gaster happily signed to him.

_I love you too. By the way, if you see Underswap me, knock some sense into him for me would you?_

Classic tilted his head in curiosity. “Any reason why?” Gaster made a face and hesitated before signing.

_Swap Gasters are complete and utter idiots. Not in the scientific sense, but idiots regardless._

Despite the response not helping Classic’s confusion, he shrugged and nodded. “Alright dad. See ya.” The two waved at each other before Classic stepped through the portal.

He returned to G’s living room and almost immediately glared at Ink. “Fuck you.” The artist snickered mischievously. Dream, who looked utterly done, perked up at Classic’s return. “Classic! How did it go? Did you get information? What did you learn?” G snorted at the barrage of questions. “Give ‘im room to actually answer won’t ya?”

Classic rubbed the back of his skull as the three gave him their full attention. “So... I definitely found out some interesting stuff...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaster: My son! :D
> 
> Classic: Dad!
> 
> Royal Scientist: Lol, you stupid boy
> 
> Classic: Uncalled for but tru
> 
> I swear, Nightmare pretends to be way more chill then he actually is.
> 
> Most of the multiverse don’t realise they don’t know squat about swap universes. At least Classic is now aware of this!
> 
> I hope people like my headcanons, or at least are alright with them! Personally, I really enjoy making them.


	9. Ink and Dream Have No Chill™️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink has a talk with Blue.
> 
> Dream has a talk with Nightmare.
> 
> Both go as bad as you’d expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo...
> 
> It may or may not have been almost two whole ass months since my last update. I promise y’all, I legitimately did not mean to wait so long but life REALLY got in the way.
> 
> I won’t go into detail, but emotions suck sometimes.
> 
> At the very least, I’ve been doing work on this story during my little absence! Changed a few minor things in previous chapters, got some things planned for future chapters. We gettin’ this bread bois.
> 
> Anyway, I hope ye enjoy! :D

“Heya Blue!” Ink greeted the fellow skeleton cheerfully, opening the door wider to let Blue in.

Ink had invited Blue to the Doodle Sphere earlier in the day, telling him that he wanted to hang out. Blue, figuring he was free enough, agreed. He always loved spending time with his more... ‘godlike’ friends considering they were usually too busy being, well, godlike and all. “Hi Inky!” Blue chirped, walking into one of the Star Sanses base. It’s always good to have more than one base after all! “Soooo, what’s the plan for today?” The armour clad skeleton questioned. “Movie day? Puzzles? Painting? Oooh, are we going to spar?” Blue suddenly gasped, looking excited. “Are we going to check up on a bunch of universes?” He whispered it out giddily, like a child trying to contain their excitement.

Ink scrunched up his face in mild disgust. “Ew, no.” Blue’s excited stance dropped a bit as he rolled his eye lights. Ink had complained many times about having to visit universes, saying how boring and tedious it is. It was the classic situation of it being his job and therefore after the two thousand, six hundred and thirty eighth universe, he got a bit sick of it. Why a monster with horrible memory remembered that exact number, Blue will never figure it out. “Oh hush! Being able to help so many monsters and people is an honour!” Blue pouted, gaining a chuckle from Ink. Blue viewed it more as a privilege for him to be able to visit these places and help as much as he can. Stars, if Alphys and Queen Toriel knew the amount of battles he’s won and the amount of people / monsters he’s saved, he’d be captain of the Royal Guard ten times over!

Too bad he couldn’t tell them. Oh well... Balance in the multiverse is much more important than his silly desire to be apart of the Guard.

“Yeah, yeah. You like saving people and junk but travelling through universes is boooooring!” Ink groaned as he dramatically hung off the door. “Ninety percent of it is just talking to Sanses and Papyruses, asking them how they’re going and listening to them complain!” He ranted, shutting the door and walking over to the couch in the living room with Blue trailing behind him. Blue couldn’t help but roll his eye lights again. He rather enjoyed conversing with his and his brother’s alternates. “For your information, I actually like listening to them.”

Ink blew him a raspberry in reply, flopping on the couch in an ungraceful manner. Blue, much more gracefully, sat down next to him with a small giggle at his friend’s immaturity. “It’s all the same thing over and over though!” Ink yelled, throwing his arms up and putting on a silly voice to mock some miscellaneous skeletons. “They’re all like, ‘Why can’t we tell others about the resets? Why can’t we travel universes like you guys? I hate the pain of dying all the time!’ Blah, blah, blah.” Blue gasped and lightly hit Ink’s shoulder. “Ink!” He scolded. It wasn’t the first time Ink had said something insensitive, nor would it be the last. Blue was just thankful Ink rarely said those types of things around the others. It was mostly Dream and him that had to suffer through Ink’s not-so-thought-through comments.

Blue sighed. “What did you want to do then?” Just ask Ink what he wanted. It’s the safest route to take. Ink paused and looked like he was contemplating something. He suddenly looked at Blue with a serious expression, straightening up and scooting closer. “I... actually wanted to talk to you about something.” Blue blinked in surprise and tilted his head curiously. “Oh? What about?”

“What the hell is going on with you?”

“Wha-“ Blue choked out, shocked at the abrupt question. Ink leaned in, prompting Blue to lean back. “You’ve been acting really freaking weird lately and I wanna know what’s up.” The artist spoke casually before narrowing his eye sockets at Blue in suspicion. “Not too mention I can sense something... off about your magic.” Blue squeaked and stood up quickly, backing away a little as he felt beads of magic appear on his skull, mimicking sweat. “I d-don’t know what you’re talking a-about.” Stars. He couldn’t lie to save his life, could he? Ink scoffed and gave Blue a dubious look while standing up. “Blue, some of the guys have noticed your weird shit and we wanna know what’s going on.”

Blue felt the foreign magic prod at his own before he suddenly grew defensive. “Even if there _was_ something wrong with me, who else ‘noticed’?” Blue asked, crossing his arms defiantly. Ink rolled his mismatched eye lights and sighed as if he were asked to give the world. “Well aside from me, there’s Dream...” He started, sticking out one of his phalanges. He lifted more as he listed names. “Classic, Black seemed suspicious of you when I was eavesdropping-“

“I’m sorry, you did _what?_ ”

“Not mention some of the others we told about you-“

“You’ve been _talking about me_ behind my back?!”

“And you’re brother. And that’s just who _I_ know of. Nightmare’s crew has been acting weird as shit and I’ve been hearing some talk of you from them so-“

“Ink, BE QUIET!” Blue yelled. Ink stopped his rambling and gave Blue a bored look. Blue was beyond frustrated at this point. He was being forced to lie about something he didn’t even want to hide in the first place and he just had to be the worst liar in the multiverse. Ink’s attitude certainly didn’t help either. “There’s nothing wrong with me! I’m _fine._ What will get you to believe me?” Ink was silent, eyeing him for a moment. He then hummed to himself in thought, looking like he was weighing his options. He suddenly snapped his fingers and pointed at Blue with a grin. “Lemme see your soul!”

“What?!” Blue squeaked, his cheekbones growing hot with his magic. “My soul?!” Ink nodded excitedly and leaned in. “Yeah! If there’s something wrong with you then your soul will show it. Now gimme.” Blue backed away and raised his hands to cover his chest. “No! Are you insane Ink?” He huffed, looking scandalised. “Well yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?” Ink spoke with a tilt of his head. Blue was in disbelief of the artist. He knows Ink struggles to understand the boundaries of souls, but this was just ridiculous! “No, you can’t look at my soul! Don’t be a pervert Ink!”

Asking someone to just show their soul was rude and presumptuous if not given permission first. Aside from battles, only a significant other (or significant others in cases of multiple partners) and family were usually the only ones to see someone’s soul. Even in familial cases there had to be a level of trust and love between the family members and occasionally in cases of an emergency. Otherwise, it was quite unheard of to just outright ask someone for their soul without a proper reason, friends or no.

“Blue, I think you’re overreacting a bit.” Ink offhandedly spoke, waving Blue off with a roll of his eye lights. Blue frowned, gripping his shirt tightly.

_“Lie.”_

“And I think that you just won’t quit. There’s nothing wrong with me, so why do you keep insisting there is?” Blue shot back quickly. Ink’s head snapped towards Blue with his own frown. “Nothing wrong? Blue, you’ve been acting all weird since our last mission! You _seriously_ think no one’s noticed?”

_“Lie. Lie. Lie.”_

“I’ve j-just been a little stressed is all!” Blue defended himself, crossing his arms over his ribs. “There’s been a lot going on a-and I’ve been busy lately.” The nervousness in his voice was more noticeable than Blue would’ve liked. Ink’s frown deepened as he began walking closer. Blue stepped away further and further until his spine hit a wall. Ink leaned down to maintain eye contact with Blue, his face close to the other’s. “You’re stuttering.”

Blue, feeling his cheekbones warm up a tad, averted his gaze to the side. “So?” His weak response was more of a whisper, his anger fading quickly at the new position he was now trapped in. Ink, placing a hand on the wall beside Blue’s head, didn’t look all too happy. “And you keep looking away.” Ink’s voice grew low.

“It’s almost too easy to know when you’re lying Blueberry.” Ink growled out, his face contorting to a look of frustration. A rare emotion to see on the usually uncaring skeleton. Blue’s breath hitched. “Wha- I d-don’t... Ink I...” He couldn’t help but let out a tiny whimper, shrinking into himself as his scarf covered his mouth. Blue hardly ever saw this side of Ink and it was still enough to frighten him on the extremely rare occasion it was aimed at him. Ink paused and his expression softened. He brought up his free hand and gently cupped Blue’s cheekbone, caressing it with his thumb.

“Berry.” Blue hesitatingly looked up at Ink. The artist gave him an almost pleading look. “Just tell me the truth Berry... What’s wrong?”

“I-I... Ink I... My...”

He wanted to tell him. _Stars_ he wanted to tell Ink what’s going on. To have at least one other person know what he’s dealing with. The strange magic has been freaking him out as of late, not too mention the voices and visions have been clouding his mind more often as time goes on. If he could just fight this thing, just figure out a way to take back control of his mind long enough to say something, he could warn-

_“LIE. LIE. LIE. LIE. LIE. LIE. LIE. LIE. LIE. LIE. **LIE YOU FOOL!** ”_

Blue bit back a pained whine as he felt his bones stiffen and almost grow numb. He could feel the thing around his arm pulse and dig into his bones. Foreign magic swept through his body, ceasing slight control for a moment. Blue mentally panicked. What was happening? This has never happened before! He didn’t want this! He didn’t want any of this! Just. Tell. Ink. The. _TRUTH!_

“Ink I swear, nothing’s wrong. I think... I think I’m just a little tired okay?”

Ink’s face grew blank. He examined the shorter skeleton carefully before his eye sockets widened the slightest bit. Suddenly, to Blue’s utter bewilderment, Ink smiled brightly and stepped back. The artist placed his hands on his hips and gave a light chuckle. “Alright. I trust ya Blue! You know, you really shouldn’t overwork yourself. Just relax for a while, yeah?”

Blue was stuck between wanting to cry and being dumbfounded. The strange magic let up and he was no longer in pain, but he was taken aback by Ink brushing off their argument. Did he actually believe him? Ink usually wouldn’t just drop something like this and admit defeat so easily. He was one of the most stubborn monsters Blue knows. What on earth...?

“Alright. You should probably go back home and relax. I kinda brought you here for no good reason right?” Ink grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his skull. “Sorry ‘bout that Blue. I’ll inform you if another mission comes up.” Ink shot him a finger gun and a wink before walking off to another room. Blue stood there, not knowing how to process anything that just happened.

This started out with Ink inviting him over to hang out. Now Blue wanted nothing more than to take most Sanses advice and just _take a nap._ He shook his head and turned, opening a portal on the wall to go back to his universe. He turned his head to look at the doorway where Ink left before shaking his head again. He was really starting to feel like he was losing it.

He walked through the portal feeling distressed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dream tapped his foot impatiently, hands on his pelvis and eye lights looking around. “He’s late...” He mumbled in annoyance. Dream was starting to lose grip on the goings-on of the multiverse and it was frustrating. He was one of the guardians that looked over everything! Technically, pretty much, sort of the boss around here! Now there’s all these secrets and monsters sneaking around while planning things.

 **“Careful brother. I can practically _feel_ the arrogance wafting off of you**.”

Dream snapped to attention, only then noticing his brother form out of the shadows. He narrowed his eye sockets. “Nightmare, it’s nice to see you again. It’s been a while hasn’t it?” Nightmare scoffed and crossed his arms. “ **You know how I detest useless small talk. Why did you want to speak to me?** ” He looked around them. “ **And why _here_ of all places?**” He gave a disgusted expression as he gestured to their surroundings. Dream looked around curiously, personally liking his chosen meeting place. “What’s wrong with Outertale? It’s a beautiful place and is almost always filled with so many positive emotions!” He defended the universe with a smile. It was quite the favourite among most Sanses.

Nightmare massaged his temple and gave an annoyed sigh. “ **That’s exactly why I _hate_ it Dream. So much disgusting positive emotions everywhere... It’s revolting.**” He sneered. “ **And so many fucking Sanses visit this place for the stupid stars. Anyone could walk in on us at any moment you idiot!** ” He hissed out, his tentacles swaying irritably behind him. Dream pouted and rolled his eye lights. “You worry too much.” The comment prompted a growl from the king. “ **I prefer the term ‘cautious’. Not that you would know anything about that.** ”

At Dream’s second pout, Nightmare gave another sigh. “ **What did you want to talk about?** ” He just wanted to get this over with and get back to his work. Dream suddenly straightened up and grew serious. “What do you want with Blue?” The quick question caught Nightmare by surprise. “ **Wha-** “

“Aside from the obvious of course.” Dream added as an afterthought, eyeing his brother with a sense of judgment. Nightmare clenched his fists and glared at his brother. “ **What the hell are you talking about?** ” Dream returned the glare, raising his hand. A golden glow appeared in it, taking shape before his staff appeared. He placed one end of his staff on his shoulder, seemingly trying to look intimidating. “Oh? Does ‘strange green magic’ not ring a bell? Perhaps ‘a power that can potentially control universes’? No? Nothing?” His voice grew higher, clearly with the intent of mockery.

Nightmare looked unimpressed and disinterested. “ **Can’t say it does dear brother.** ” He spoke plainly, earning an annoyed look from Dream. It always irked him how easily Nightmare could lie. “You’re lying. I know you have some sort of plan to use this thing, and I know that you know that this situation also involves Blue.” He growled out. Nightmare started to look bored now, even going as far as to give a fake yawn. “ **Uh huh. And how exactly do you seem to just _know_ these things huh?**” This time Dream smirked. “You’re not the only one with eyes around the multiverse.”

The atmosphere between the two grew tense before Nightmare smirked and chuckled darkly, shaking his head in amusement. “ **Oh no, you caught me. What is your next move may I ask?** ” Nightmare asked mockingly, sarcasm dripping off of every word. Dream’s smirk dropped and he looked unsure. Nightmare’s smirk grew into a shit-eating grin before he burst into condescending laughter. Dream’s cheekbones glowed a warm gold in embarrassment. “D-Don’t laugh it me!” He yelled in frustration. Nightmare let out a couple of light snickers. “ **Like always, the second you think you have everything figured out you assume you have the upper hand. So, so predictable brother.** ” He tsked.

“Y-You’re breaking the rules of our peace treaty!” Dream accused, trying his hardest to save face. Nightmare now looked amused. “ **Indeed. But exactly what proof do you have of that? Hmm?** ” Dream’s grip on his staff tightened. This wasn’t going as he planned at all. Looks like he’ll have to resort to appealing to his brother’s feelings. “Well how do you think Blue would react to all this? I don’t think he’d be very happy to hear what you’ve been planning.” Appeal, threaten, same thing. Nightmare’s infuriating grin never left his goopy skull. “ **What makes you think he’d believe you?** ”

Dream’s breath hitched. “Why... Why wouldn’t he? He definitely trusts me more than you.” Nightmare chuckled and started walking around Dream, slowly circling him like a shark to their prey. Dream’s eye lights followed his movements, tense. “ **Usually I’d agree. Between you and I, he’d definitely choose you in order of who he’d listen to. But here’s the thing...** ” He suddenly stopped, shooting Dream a sadistic grin. “ **Little Blue _believes_ in me.**” He spoke, putting a hand on his chest, over where his soul would be. “ **He thinks I have good in me, that I can change if I just try. I can be _good_ despite my past.**” Dream kept his staff in front of him, now both his hands holding it tightly as Nightmare kept monologuing. “ **Whether that’s true or not is in the eye... Heh... _eye socket_ of the beholder. However, as much as Blue may trust your words, he takes the term ‘benefit of the doubt’ to a whole new level.**” He gave Dream a mock pout. “ **I’m afraid without any proof, Blue won’t assume anything of me.** ” He looked off into the void of space, giving his first semi-genuine smile during their little meeting. Albeit a half smile but still. “ **He really _is_ a sweetheart isn’t he? A gullible and naive one, but a sweetheart nonetheless.**”

“If you hurt him...” Dream glowered at the other, now aiming his staff threateningly. Nightmare looked over at him and tsked, shaking his head. “ **Ah, ah, ah...** ” He gently placed his index finger on the end of Dream’s staff, unafraid, and brought up his other hand. A small two dimensional, black shadow manifested an inch or two above his hand, shifting and moving. “ **Wouldn’t want to break the rules of the peace treaty now would we~?** ” He teased, lowering the staff. “ **You attack me unprompted...** ” The shadow split into two, one taking the form of Dream while the other looked like Nightmare. They were simple little images with few empty lines between the blackness to give the illusion of detail. Shadow Dream charge at shadow Nightmare and swung its staff, the shadows merging into one when they made contact. “ **...peace treaty ruined...** ” The shadow formed into an image of a written document, the words being mere squiggly lines of empty space. Suddenly the document was ripped in half. “ **...my boys and I go on a fun little rampage through the multiverse...** ” The shadow split up more so and formed into images of Nightmare and his teammates. It showed them attacking and killing people and monsters before reverting back into one shadow. “ **...then suddenly we have another war on our hands,** ” This time the shadow split to show the Star Sanses and Nightmare’s crew standing across from each other before charging at one another. The shadow returned to one as they made contact. “ **And broken-hearted Blueberry.** ” The shadow turned into Blue, the empty spaces not only showing the details of his face and clothes, but also tears running down his cheekbones. Nightmare’s hand closed on the shadow and opened again, the shadow gone as he finished his little presentation. He grew closer to his brother with a smug grin, receiving a scathing glare in return. “ **Is that what you want dear brother? Is it?** ”

Dream lowered his staff but kept it in his grip. “You’re plan involves Blue... You do anything to hurt him and your damn right we’ll have another war on our hands.” He growled darkly. Nightmare looked surprised for a second before he gave another grin. It was so quick that, had Dream not been glaring daggers at him, he would have absolutely missed it. “ **My, my... How very selfish of you. To trade away the safety, happiness and lives of thousands of monsters and humans. And for what? Vengeance for a friend you wish to court?** ” He gave a sigh like a disappointed parent would towards their child. “ **You always _were_ the hopeless romantic of the two of us. Although this development surprises me, you should really work on how heavily your emotions control you.**” Nightmare stepped back, now looking bored again. “ **Alright, is that all you wanted to talk about? I have things to attend to and not a lot of time.** ”

Dream’s glare suddenly dropped and he examined his brother for a moment. “Huh.” He spoke with interest, his tense stance dropping. “You’re... You’re not going to hurt him.” Nightmare paused and sized up Dream. “ **Oh? And what makes you so confident that I won’t?** ” Dream smiled as if he knew a secret that Nightmare didn’t. “I can tell.” He answered simply. Nightmare scoffed at that. “ **Oh you can ‘tell’?** ” He mocked. This time it was Dream’s turn to chuckle. “Oh dear brother... You may be good at manipulating some but I’m good at reading others. Don’t think I haven’t been taking note of how you interact with Blue.” His smile widened as he put the end of his staff on the ground, leaning on the other end. “Everyone has their weaknesses brother. Don’t be so surprised that I’ve found one of yours.”

Nightmare looked angry for a moment. “ **You...** ” He seemed like he was about to continue but stopped, giving a small chuckle and smirk instead. “ **It’s times like this where I can actually see how we’re related.** ” He considered the other skeleton before giving an intrigued hum. “ **This... This will be fun.** ” He shot Dream a wicked grin as his body slowly sunk into the shadows. “ **See you soon brother. May the next time we meet be much more interesting.** ” With that, he disappeared into the darkness. Dream used his magic to quickly scan the area, sighing in relief and sitting down as he confirmed to himself that Nightmare had left the universe.

“Well that was fun.”

Dream huffed at the voice. “Yeah? You try and talk to my brother. See how well that goes.” He pouted, hugging his knees to his chest. Outer chuckled and walked out from his hiding spot, sitting down next to Dream. “No thanks. A conversation with your bro looks pretty _nightmarish_ to me.” Dream chuckled and shook his head. “That one’s just lazy.” Outer shrugged and leaned back on his hands, gazing at the stars. “You were right. The second Nightmare started going on that little arrogant speech of his, he completely stopped sending his magic out to search the area. Didn’t even have to conceal myself with my own magic near the end there.”

Dream smirked. “So you got everything recorded?” Outer nodded, bringing out his phone. “Most. Everything important.” Dream nodded, looking up at the stars. “Send that to the group chat with only the trustworthy Sanses. We need to make sure we don’t lose it. It could prove useful in the near future.” Outer nodded again, going into his messages. He paused when Dream put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Dream giving him a stern expression. “ _Not_ the one with Blue. As much as I hate to admit it. We can’t exactly trust him with... this situation.” His voice faltered near the end of his statement, his eye lights downcast. “Ever since that mission...” He trailed off before shaking his head. “Just avoid that topic with him okay?”

Outer eyed Dream for a moment. He hesitated before giving a curt nod and going back to his phone, his usual grin tighter than it previously was. A semi-tense silence hung over the two, Dream tensely staring up at the stars and Outer taping away on his phone.

“So...” Outer broke the silence. “How’d you know this ‘trap’ would work on Nightmare? Doesn’t he like to make sure he knows everything while no one knows what he’s doing?” Curiosity laced his words, grabbing Dream’s attention. “How did ya manage to one up him on this?” Dream gave a somber smile. “Nightmare doesn’t think I know him as well as I do.” The guardian started. “He assumes he’s always one step ahead of me. He can’t seem to remember that we grew up together, I know his tricks just as he knows mine. Now it’s just a matter of making sure he underestimates me and to give him the illusion of having control over everything.” Dream explained like it was obvious. “That’s what he wants most...”

“Control.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“You need to be better.”_

“I’m... I’m trying...”

_“He almost found out about you.”_

“B-But he didn’t.”

_“You want to keep this power do you not young one? You must lie to obtain it.”_

Blue grew silent at this. He didn’t. He didn’t want this power. He didn’t _need_ it. But he couldn’t say or even _think_ that. The voice seems to latch onto any thoughts Blue has that involves it.

Blue rubbed his face and sighed, letting the steam from the shower ease his tense bones. Taking a nice, hot shower always helped him relax when he just wanted to be left alone. After that nerve-racking talk with Ink, he didn’t really feel like being around others. It also gave him a chance to figure out how this voice thing seems to work. Though it seems to be able to talk a lot and even take control of him to an extent, it’s mostly done in short but powerful bursts, then it grows quiet. Blue gave another sigh, this time of relief. At least this thing doesn’t have complete control over him. He didn’t think he could handle that.

The short skeleton looked down at his arm and pouted. Yep. Strange green thing still wrapped around him.

Blue eventually finished up his shower, now standing in front of his bathroom mirror, examining himself.

Pearly white bones? Check.

Lone scar on his sternum and ribs? Check.

Weird green lines trailing up his arm, almost reaching his clavicle? Che-

Wait. What?

Blue did a double take and looked closer at his arm in the mirror. No green lines...? He shook his head. He’s just tired and paranoid. He’ll sit down, relax with a nice puzzle book and a cup of tea, and _not_ think about any foreign magic or suspicious friends. Maybe he’ll even ask his brother if they can have a movie night tonight. Blue looked at his face and gave himself a bright smile. Despite everything, the magnificent Sans can get through this!

_“How optimistic...”_

“Shut up voice.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dream screamed as Ink tackled him to the ground. He _just_ came through the portal to the Doodle Sphere and immediately regrets it. “Ink?! What-“

“IT’S SO MUCH WORSE THAN I THOUGHT!”

Great, now Dream had a headache from Ink’s screeching. “Ink, what on earth are you talking about?” He asked tiredly. His patience was running thin as is, he really doesn’t think he could handle anymore things going wrong for him today.

“I talked to Blue and it went to shit! I was trying to get him to tell me what’s wrong, and I think I just made him mad at me, and then he started acting all defensive, and I think Blue’s being forced lie cause he looked like he was in pain and- **BLEH!** ” Ink, ironically right in the middle of his word vomit, puked up ink all over Dream’s shirt. Dream’s eye socket twitched before he let out a screech of his own and pushed Ink off him, sitting up and backing away in disgust. “Ink, that’s disgusting! I can’t believe you just-“ He froze and slowly looked up at his friend. “Forced? In pain?”

He scrambled up onto his knees and scooted over to Ink, grabbing the other’s shoulders. He now ignored the black substance that stained his clothes and dripped onto the floor. “Tell me what happened.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ink: .....I-
> 
> Dream: You better have some kind of good news or I swear-
> 
> Ink: ..............UHHHHHH
> 
> I actually think my writing subtly changed up during my little unplanned break. Oh well! It was a little difficult getting back into the groove of writing after not even looking at this story for ages, but hopefully I did a good...? It should go much smoother now that I’m back in the zone. >:3
> 
> Unnecessary side note: It’s WAY past midnight but I really wanted to get this chapter up before going to sleep cause it’s my birthday and I am the big excite! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Blue: That was a weird dream lol
> 
> Dust: I like you and you’ll be mine, ain’t no choice baby cakes 
> 
> Blue: Such a weird, weird dream haha
> 
> (I’d like to thank and credit theragingprophet for giving me the idea for that little end bit. They have very funny ones in their story ‘but the greatest of these is love’. It’s one of my favourites!)
> 
> Welp, this ought to be a fun story to write. If ya want, let me know what you think!
> 
> Later y’all! <3


End file.
